Downfall
by Carlafanx
Summary: Set in 2017, Carla and nick have gone their separate ways after her one night stand. Although Carla hadn't moved to Devon and is 5 months pregnant with nicks baby does he still have feelings for her? ( read a brief introduction on the first chapter)
1. chapter 1

Downfall:

Intro-

I decided to write on about stories of the fiesty Carla Connor from coronations street, I also have an account on wattpadd where I already have a lot of stories.

This book is set in 2017, theirs some changes for example Carla never left. Everything happened the same way (her splitting with nick and sleeping with Robert). Also she never had a miscarriage in 2014; she had a little girl called Hayley who is now 2 coming on 3. Her and nick are civil, nick is with Leanne but haven't had Oliver. 

And Carla is pregnant with nicks baby which they agreed to have the child at separate times and for nick to be at the birth still.

The beggining of the book is at Carla's 6 month stage :)

Hope you enjoy the book x


	2. Chapter 2

Thought I'd start this book if people seem interested, enjoy x

"Hayley! Come on we're gonna be late!" Carla shouts to her two- year old girl.

Hayley was the spitting image of Carla but with peters dark brown eyes. She was a very lively talkative girl with brown hair up to her shoulders which had slight ringlet curls at the bottom, which Carla loved.

Carla adored her little girl so so much. All the downfall that had occurred between peter and Carla, she felt something special came out of it.

No one knew Carla would be so natural when it come down to parenthood, she honestly proved everyone wrong and was the best Mum she could be to Hayley...and her six-month unborn baby that lay peacefully in her stomach.

"Come here baby" she kneels down to Hayley's height who was playing with Carlas makeup brushes.

"Mummy no!" The little girl cutely replies.

"We need to go hun, we're seeing grandad!"

"Grandad!" She happily shouts waving her little limbs in the air as Carla carries her to the living room in their Victoria court flat.

The one she still lived in, even after the split up that broke her.

If it wasn't for Hayley and other baby- Carla probably would've been a goner by now.

She only found out she was pregnant a little after the wedding.

She hasn't been getting periods or anything but she had thought it was due to stress with Robert and all.

But when Carla was drinking heavily when nick left her, she collapsed in pain.

Michelle rushed her to hospital when they realised she nearly lost the baby she never knew existed.

She was 16 weeks when she found out and was forced to tell nick, who even if he was back with Leanne. He maturely assured Carla he'd be there for her and the unborn child.

Leanne wasn't happy about it mind, but did Carla care? No.

"Come on hales" Carla says starting to get fed up at her overly playful daughter who was jumping up and down in her arms.

"Down." She shouts.

"Wait till we're at grandads. We are already late because of your little sibling making mummy sick."

"Oh hello!" Ken greets them at the door after Hayley insisted in knocking...many times.

"Hiya Ken. Sorry we're late" Carla answers.

"Don't worry about it, let me take her. Must be hard, your technically carrying two children" he says.

"Aha i guess. Me and Chelle have booked a day at the spa next week actually, you know to help the strain from my back" Carla explains.

"When's that?" Ken questions.

"Saturday, need to get someone to mind this little one though. I might ask Johnny..."

"I can do it if you'd prefer?" He suggests.

"I don't want to keep asking you ken, I feel bad."

"She's my granddaughter, the closest thing to peter I have right now. It's not bother honestly."

"Oh okay if your sure." Carla checks.

"I'm sure. Oo! I almost forgot. Um, I thought you should be the first to know but peters coming back for simons birthday on Friday. And if I'm looking after Hayley on the Saturday?..."

"What! Oh I don't know ken. Are you sure he's sober at the moment?" Carla warily asks, she wasn't exactly up for seeing her ex who cheated and hurt her in the worst way possible.

"Carla! Yeah he's sober trust me..."

"Okay then, I'm sorry ken I have to ask. What if Hayley doesn't feel comfortable. She's only little and is shy to people she doesn't know." Carla mentions.

"She's her Dad, and I will be there. After half an hour she will be fine and playing with him probably."

"Ugh alright but you have to call me if she's not liking it, I mean it ken. Anyway, I've got to get off to work. I'm late as it is seeya." Carla says waving and kissing Hayley affectionately on the head.

"Bye mummy" Hayley mumbles.

As Carla walked to the factory peter was stuck on her mind, she didn't want to see him. She didn't want all these memory's in her head of what he did and not only that she knew she still loved him deep down.

"Woah careful" a voice says as Carla bumps into him forcefully just outside of Devs.

"Oh sorry" Carla replies.

"Are you alright?" Nick asks me unlinking his hands with Leanne's.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine" I smile back at him attempting to get back to my walk to the factory.

"You seen stressed, is it the baby?" He asks and Leanne just sniggers.

"No no the babies fine I promise." I assure nick.

"Okay I'll er see you around okay? Bye" he smiles and I walk away.

"Oh here she is..." Aiden moans.

"Oh give it a rest Aiden" I reply.

"Where have you been? We were meant to be sorting out the johnsons order 45 minutes ago." He conplains and I put my hands over my ears.

"You don't need me for that, and I'm here now so shut up."

And he just raises his eyebrows.

"Are you alright love?" Johnny asks me as I sigh and sit in my larger office chair.

"Perfectly fine..." I say closing my eyes and relaxing for a few seconds.

"Uh what are you doing acting as if you've been working all day! Like me? Come on wake up and do work" Aiden snaps.

"I'm pregnant, I'm exhausted looking after a 2 year old and growing a baby"

"Oh my heart bleeds"

"Oh my god shut up before I slap you so hard."

"Ah I'm so scared" he sarcastically says.

"Aiden..." Johnny starts.

Why was peter bothering me so much?? I've moved on and there's only one man I love.

Nick.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday morning:

It was a few days later and today Carla was not looking forward too.

Peter was coming back. Great.

Not only did she have that to worry about, it was also her check-up scan today just to see how Carla was getting on with the pregnancy after some complications at the beginning.

"Morning Chelle" Carla sighs entering the rovers wheeling Hayley's pushchair whilst she sleeps peacefully.

"You alright? You look terrible..." she says.

"Oh cheers...I'm fine, just scan today, peters coming, been sick 4 times this morning - shall I carry on?" Carla moans.

"Oh god, I'm always here darlin if you need to ever talk okay?" She assures me.

"Mm Yeah. Anyway I've got the bag with her dummy, lunch etc in. I'll be back in a few hours. She's been sleeping for only half an hour so she'll be out for a while so you can take a breather now because she'll be a little tornado later..."

"Woah okay. Seeya babe, good luck!"

"...yeah" carla whispers walking away.

CARLAS POV:

I open the door to the bistro and walk in warily looking for a nick bit instead greeted by a jealous looking Leanne.

"What." She bluntly says.

"I was looking for nick" I reply keeping my cool.

"And why do you need to do that?" She asks.

"For the scan? Hasn't nick told you?" I smirk.

Leanne just looks down.

"You need to work on your verbal skills i think love" I laugh.

"Oh shut it"

"Careful, youre almost sounding jealous"

"You know id love to wipe that smug grin off your face" She replies angrily.

"Woah okay..alright Carla?" Nick says walking from the bistro office where he'd been doing work.

"Yeah it's the scan soon I thought you'd like to still come...like planned" I say.

"Oh my god it completely slipped my mind! Yeah sure come on we don't wanna be late." He says gently putting his hand on my back leading me out without saying a word to Leanne which I find pretty amusing.

"But nick..." Leanne shouts but the doors closed.

"So are you excited?" He asks me as we get into his car, it was feeling pretty awkward but it was bound to be.

"Well yeah...nervous too though"

"Ah it will be fine" he smiles and I return the gesture.

"How's Hayley?" He questions after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh yeah fine. Loud as usual; she's looking forward to havin a little sibling though"

"Are we gonna find out the sex?" He suddenly asks.

"I don't mind, up to you. I did with Hayley. It bought more excitement and it felt so real" I reminisce thinking back to how awful my life was back in 2014 however my little girl sleeping inside me making me carry on.

"Yeah I think we should find out"

"Yeah course, I still can't get my head round it you know? I'm gonna have another child" I lay my fingers gently on my noticeable bump stroking it.

"Well I never saw it coming...I remember when you told me"

"Mm it was such a shock" I think back to it.

 _"What do you want!" He shouts getting extremely annoyed after me banging on the door for 10 minutes and the 18 calls he rejected from me._

 _"I- I needed to see you" I whisper_.

"Are you okay?" He asks although he _generally doesn't seem very concerned._

 _"I will be in a minute. Can I come in?" I ask and he moves forward to let me enter letting an annoyed sigh._

 _"Oh what's she doing here" Leanne complains._

 _"Don't worry she isn't staying." Nick says_.

 _"Come on then...what is it?" He adds._

 _"I'm private?" I mutter whilst he rolls his eyes._

 _"Just spit it out." He moans._

 _"I um...I was rushed into hospital 2 days ago..." I murmur, not knowing where to start._

 _"Hospital?" He asks._

 _"Yeah. I was drinking probably too much and doubled over in pain." I explain and he looks to the side at an inquisitive but angry looking Leanne._

 _"Leanne give us a minute" he smiles to her._

 _"But nick" she shouts but he gives her a look._

 _She huffs and puffs out the room into her bedroom as he sits on the sofa signalling me to sit beside him, a large gap between us._

 _"Why are you telling me this. You do realise we're not together" he bluntly says_.

 _"Michelle was in their with me...whilst they checked me out you know, bless her she was more worried than me. Anyway, I never expected to..." I start but then stutter over my words._

 _"What?"_

 _"Be pregnant." I whisper and he looks up in shock._

 _"You're pregnant?" He asks his mouth opening and closing a few tones before looking at me again._

 _"Is it mine?" He murmurs and I immediately feel angry._

 _"Nick I'm not some kind of hoe who moves from one guy to the next every day! Course it's yours!"_

 _"Roberts?" He asks._

 _"NO!" I shout._

 _"Okay okay?!" He holds is hands up._

"Here we are" he says parking the car in the hospital car park.

"Let's go see our baby" I smile as we walk through the entrance to the hospital.

"Carla til-Connor" I say to the lady at the desk of the maternity ward.

I think nick notices my slip up by nearly calling myself Tilsley but doesn't say a thing.

After 10 minutes of waiting on the uncomfortable plastic hospital chairs and drinking loads of water im called in.

"Hey Connor, how's it going?" The young midwife asks softly as I perch myself onto the bed.

"Good ta...getting big" I chuckle.

"I think I'm twice the size as I was with Hayley" I add.

"Aw how is she?" She asks whilst I get comfy on the bed as she sets up the ultrasound.

"Yeah yeah good." I smile awkwardly.

I pull my top up and the scan starts.

"Is everything alright?" I ask after silence.

Nick suddnely holds my hand and squeezes it so I look up and smile weakly at him; however much I've hurt him, he is still by my side.

"Yeah there we are." The midwife says pushing the machine closer to me so I can view it properly.

I smile, a hand flying to my mouth and tears automatically leaking.

"Oh my god" I whisper happily.

I look over at nick and he is looking at me with pure love and affection, which is soak up gratefully and for one second I forgot we're not an item anymore.

"Would you like to know the sex?" She questions.

"Ummm...y-yes please."

"A little girl."

"I've always wanted a daughter of my own" nick cries.

A sob escapes my lips.

"I have two daughters" I whisper.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night: 

CARLAS POV:

Wheeling Hayley's pushchair out of the rovers after telling Michelle about having a girl and picking up hales I walk down the path as a taxi parks up next to me.

I ignore it and carry on walking to my flat as Hayley sleeps.

"Carla." I hear a low voice, a mans voice.

I turn around curiously and see him.

Peter Barlow.

"Hey" he smiles jogging over to me.

"Oh congratulations...kept that quiet didn't ya?" He adds looking at my round 5 months bump.

"T-thanks" I mutter.

He bends down looking at Hayley and I say immediately "careful, don't wake her. Chelle said it took forever to get her off"

"Okay. Can I see her tomorrow?" He asks.

"Well yeah. Ken was looking after her anyway becuase I have a spa treatment booked."

"Oh...is she alright?"

"Yeah, you'd know whether she was fine or not if you looked after your daughter" I say, my bluntness making it extremely uncomfortable.

"Carla you know I had to go" he explains.

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry. I'm really tired" I say rubbing my hands over my face.

"I could take her for the night?"

"No peter that's too far. You haven't even back 5 minutes and you're already getting on my nerves"

"I just want to see my little girl" I justifies.

"And you can. Tomorrow ." I sigh.

"Has Simon seen her recently?" He questions.

"Yes quite regualry actually. I'm not being funny peter but are you checking up on me; to see how it getting on with Hayley or something? Because she's my daughter!" I loose my temper and he looks up shocked.

"I know, Carla you're an amazing mother. But you have loads on your hands: the baby, the factory, the split with nick..."

"How do you know about nick?" I inturupt.

"Car you know my family; can't keep their gob shut." He smirks.

"Well...it's none of your business. Night peter." I say walking off.

"Goodnight" He shouts back.

After what feels like hours im in my warm flat, Hayley's in bed and I'm tucked up in my pyjamas.

I sigh thinking back to my conversation with peter earlier.

I'm sure he was trying to riddle his way back in...

Or he was just trying to see his daughter??

I don't know, I'm too tired to be thinking about this right now.

I stroke my bump. My beautiful little girl inside cocooned.

"Hey baby" I whisper to it softly.

"I don't usually do thing kinda thing but...I just want you to know I love you so so much."

"...And your daddy" I add.

My eyes tear up as I think about nick.

Thanks to my silly mistake, I'm alone and pregnant in my flat whilst the man I loves in bed with my enermy and my ex won't leave me alone.

Being alone with my thoughts exhausts me and before I know it, I'm falling into a deep sleep on my sofa.

Saturday:

Knock. Knock. Knock.

I awake abruptedly as I hear harsh knocking on my door.

I groan loudly when I relaise ive been asleep on my sofa all nick. Not a good idea.

My body is stiff and I don't think that it was a good idea for a pregnant women to be their all night.

I open the door looking up tiredly at Michelle.

"What's happened to you?" She asks.

That's when the crying starts from Hayley as she gets cranky being in the cot alone for a while.

"Ugh" I moan.

"You alright?" She says.

"I slept on the sofa" I say and she already knows what I mean as she squirms her face.

"You have a shower and get ready. The knots in your neck will go when we have our massages." She excitedly says.

"Oh shit the massage!" I remember.

"It's fine if you get ready quickly. I'll feed Hayley, get her dressed and take her to Ken's alright?" She offers.

"Yeah cheers Chelle, you're a life saver" I smile.

"Why did you sleep on the sofa?" She asks through the door of the bathroom.

"I was really tired, before I know it you're knocking on my door" I explain.

"Well you shouldn't be sleeping their, not in your condition"

"I didn't mean too did I" I reply.

An hour later, Michelle and I are taking Hayley to Ken's together.

"Oh hiya" peter smiles widely opening the door.

"Alright?" I awkwardly reply.

"Good thanks you?"

"Fine ta...Hayley are you gonna say hi to daddy?" I say kneeling down and unstrapping Hayley from her pushchair.

"Heyyo" she smiles shyly.

"Come on hales, lighten up its daddy. Do you want to go and hug him tightly?" I ask softly.

She walks up to peter timidly wrapping her arms round his leg.

He lifts her up and hugs her tightly sand I notice he's getting teary as am I.

He suddnely starts tickling her and sweet giggles escape her lips.

"I think she's found a best buddy" Michelle points out.

"Mm" I reply.

"Right hales. Me and auntie Michelle have to go now. Are you gonna be a good girl?"

"Mummy no" she moans reaching her arms out for me.

"Oh come on Hayley; don't put on the waterworks" I laugh stroking her chin gently until I realise my head is extremely close to peters.

"Mummy" she complains.

"Ugh come here" I say getting her from peter and kissing her playfully all over her face making her laugh.

"See their we are, you're not really sad. Go and play. I'll come back later I promise baby girl" I add.

"Look what I've got Hayley" peter pipes up after watching us contently.

He walks into his dads house and soon comes back with a pink teddy bear that Hayley looks at instantly.

"For you" he smiles, handing it out to her.

She accepts it cuddling it tightly.

"Their we are, bye baby" I kiss her one last time on the head before she runs inside to play with her latest addition.

"Thanks for getting her that peter" I quietly say smiling weakly.

"Ah it's nothing; you're such an amazing Mum"

Michelle inturpts by coughing as I look round at her.

"Anyway we'd best be off. We're running late anyway thanks to me. I'll be back later bye peter" I say and he says goodbye.

Me and Chelle walk back to my car. I open the car door before looking up and seeing nick stood near.

I smile weakly at him, happy at his presence until I realise he probably saw me and peter talking, smiling etc. I can almost see his jealousy.

But why was he jealous?

He turns round walking back into the bistro and I look ahead confused.

"Come on" Michelle moans, getting impatient very quickly.

"Okay okay. God anyone would think you're the pregnant one: Hormonal and gobby" I say.

"You're taking forever. First flirting around with peter and then it taking you a minute to take a seat in the car" she replies.

"I was not flirting?! Me and peter are over, finished, done. I have more important things to be thinking about. For god sake Chelle, I'm having nicks baby!" I raise my voice slightly.

"Do you still love nick?" She questions.

"...more than anything" I mutter.

"Tell him that then." She simply says.

"What because it's that easy? He's with Leanne?"

"Do you honestly think he loves her Carla? Get real"

"I can't. I can't be dealing with the stress, not with the baby on the way" I say unconfidently and she raises her eyebrows.

 _I didn't include the spa treatment etc becuase it wasn't necessarily important and needed. I realised too on my last chapter a large gap had randomly disappeared and some smelling mistakes I corrected weren't done. So I do apologise for that; please leave reviews a it motivates me more! Hopefully, I'll be updating this book regualry now I've planned it all out. It's gonna get very messy that's all I'm saying! ;) x_


	5. Chapter 5

Friday morning:

"Oh hiya" Carla smiles as Michelle enters the factory.

"What can we do for you" She adds.

"This isn't a dropping centre Michelle" Aidan groans.

"Ignore him Chelle, he's getting cranky." Carla says glaring at Aidan.

"Just wondering whether you want to go to the bistro do lunch?" Michelle asks.

"Oh I don't know..."

"We haven't been out for lunch for ages, come on we'll have a whale of a time. And you can tell me what's on your mind you know" she winks referring to nick and peter.

"The bistro?" She questions.

"Yeah unless you want to go to the rovers for lunch" Michelle squirms.

Carla kept just thinking ' _The bistro? Where nick and Leanne would be cuddled up. No thank you.'_

"Another day perhaps" she mutters.

"Please Carla" Michelle pleads desperately.

"Oh alright then but an hour tops" Carla gives in sighing and leaning back in her chair.

"Good girl. I'll come meet you, let's say 12:30?"

"Mmm" she responds.

"Bye Michelle" Aidan butts in.

Once Michelle leaves Aidan raises him eyebrows as Carla sighs heavily.

"Trouble in paradise?" He asks.

"Mind your own" Carla grunts.

" we have a meeting at 2:00 so don't be late" he warms.

"Anything for you little brother" she replies sarcastically.

"How's the baby?" He randomly asks after a couple of minutes silence.

"Inpatient"

"You're only what 5 months gone aren't you?"

"Well yeah but she won't stop wriggling around. It's as if she wants to come out"

"Shouldn't you see a doctor about that?" He asks clearly concerned.

"Nah it's nothing serious, it's just as the baby grows it doesn't have enough room to move about so it kicks me more harder and frequent. It was the same with Hayley although I have this a lot later on with her"

"Where is Hales?"

"Peters got her" she says bluntly.

"I swear he was supposed to go after his kids birthday?"

"That's what I thought...I presume he's having another week off. What joy."

A couple of hours later it's officially time for lunch which Carla felt extremely uneasy about.

"Lunch time ladies, Sean."

"Don't be late back" Carla adds walking back into the office and grabbing her bag swiftly before leaving.

"Oh Carla!" She hears a voice walking past Dev's shop.

"Oh what peter, I can't stop" She says.

"And where's Hayley whilst your out shopping" she adds.

"It's only to Devs; we ran out of milk. Tracy's got her" Peter responds.

"Please next time, don't leave my daughter with a murderer thank you." Carla says clearly annoyed before she walks past him, nudging him and entering the bistro.

"Hello" nick greets her.

"Oh hi"

"How's you and the bump" he smiles.

"We're both doing fine. I'm pretty sure she's gonna love football when she grows up though"

"Oh I can just see that now. You running after her in the garden, mud all up your deisgner jeans" he chuckles.

"That'll be your job Nicholas" she laughs before seeing Michelle watching them closely sat at a booth in the bistro.

"Hiya darling" Carla greets her best mate.

"Hello you, what were you talking about over there?"

"Oh just baby stuff, nothing important" she shrugs.

Michelle gives her a look.

"Chelle honestly, don't start" Carla sighs.

"You love him Carla, and it's obvious he loves you. He has forgiven you and you're carrying his child; why can't you see nows the perfect time to tell him how you're feeling"

"It's not the perfect time Michelle. I messed up: I cheated on him, didn't tell him for months, told him eventually on our wedding day, I was too messed up to even notice I was pregnant with his baby. What kind of person does that me Michelle?" Carla complains.

"But you said so yourself on Saturday Carla that you've always loved him. I know in the past you made a mistake but he's forgiven you, you should forgive yourself. He loves you!"

"Have you noticed how many times he's looked at you this past 10 minutes." She adds.

"Youre overthinking it all Michelle, I came here for lunch with you. I did not come for you to be match making"

"Okay okay I'll stop" she puts her hands in a surrender position.

Half an hour later they are both eating their lunch.

"How's you're good ladies" Nick comes over, getting a death glare from Leanne.

Michelle smirks at Carla which is unseen by nick.

"Alright thanks. Just popping to the little ladies room" Michelle says giggling slightly.

"Is she drunk?" Nick asks.

"Nope, shes only had 2 glasses" she smiles weakly.

"Ohh- so how is your food?"

"Yeah it's good thanks" Carla responds before wincing in pain.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Yeah like I said; kicks a lot, here feel" She places his hand onto her stomach.

His face immediately lights up and cracks into a smile as he feels the movement of his baby girl beneath him.

"Thank you Carla" He suddnely comes out with.

"For what?" She questions.

"For giving me what I've always wanted, a daughter." He smiles widely.

He keeps his hand their onto her stomach until Chelle comes back.

Carla moves away slightly, pretending to just grab her drink from the table making nick take his hand off.

"Alright" Chelle smiles.

"I'll Er leave you too it. Take it easy" he says and Carla smiles.

"Aww such a happy couple"

"Oh my god Chelle what are you 9? He is with Leanne and if you say one more word I will be so pissed"

"You love nick, you love nick" She childishly sings.

"Shut up Michelle you're 40" Carla moans.

"Carla go talk to him and tell you how you feel! Then I'll shut up" she smirks.

"I'm exhausted and hungry. So I'm finishing this then leaving" Carla explains.

"Admit you love him" she bluntly says.

"You know I do Michelle, it's not one big secret. I'll tell nick when I'm good and ready."

"He doesn't love Leanne though Carla. He is with her because he tried to move on from you..."

"Exactly! He's trying to move on" she interrupts.

A sudden cough is heard behind me. Michelle suddnely looks down smirking slightly.

Carla turns round to an angry looking Leanne.

"Trying to move on is he? Becuase maybe you should do the same" Leanne bluntly says, arms crossing to show her anger.

"Oh Shut your face Leanne" Carla grunts.

"No you shut yours. Why do you try to take every single man away from me."

"Oh put your violin away Leanne. I'm not taking nick. Do you see me pinning him against the wall hounding him? Oh sorry love, that's what you're doing" Carla says standing up.

"Car sit down" Michelle says.

"Oh it's Carla this, Carla that with you innit? At least I have someone. All I can see from you is a lonely preggers bitch looking for her ex to love her. But he is with your enemy." She laughs.

"At least I have a child of my own and I'm gonna have more...with your boyfriend" Carla whispers before walking out the bistro doors.

Leanne makes a swift exist following Carla out onto the street.

"You bitch!" She shouts grabbing a fistful of carlas hair from behind causing her to scream and try to break free.

Michelle runs out, seeing the scene in front and rushing over to try and get her best mate away.

"Get off you cow!" Carla screams.

Carla finally gets free and slaps Leanne hard in the cheek before pushing her by her shoulders.

"Uh Carla the baby!" Yells Michelle.

"I'm not stupid Michelle" replies Carla as Leanne throws herself on her again.

"AY AY AY BREAK IT UP!" Nick shouts pushing Leanne of Carla after she punching her hard in her cheek.

"Carla are you okay?" He asks her but Carla is standing still taking in deep breaths: one hand is on her cheek and the other on her bump.

"Carla I said are you okay?" He adds getting worried.

"Oh never mind her. What about your girlfriend?" Screams Leanne.

"Not everything's about you bitch, get lost. Can't you tell you're unwanted here" Michelle gets in the face.

"Carla shall I call an ambulance?" Nick says clearly.

"No- no it's fine" Carla murmurs.

"I don't think it is fine. Are you in pain?" Nick questions as Carla look up revealing a big dark red mark on her cheekbone.

"What were you thinking getting into catfights whilst pregnant!" He shouts.

"She came onto me! I was on my way home!" Carla shouts back.

"I think we should get you checked out at the hospital" Michelle says uneasily.

"Look I'm fine. So is the baby, so leave me alone" Carla begins to walk back to her flat.

"Uh where do you think you're going?"

"Home." Carla bluntly replies to nick.

"I'll walk you"

"Nick I am fine!" Carla yells.

"If you're fine why were you quiet for a few minutes holding your stomach taking in deep breaths!"

"It was just the shock and the baby kicking me hard. Do you really think if I was in any discomfort right now I'd tell you? I care about this baby?"

"Ugh I know that but you're stubborn" He answers.

"I know you care nick and it's sweet..."

"Sweet?" He interrupts.

"...but I promise you I'll be fine. I'll text peter to ask him to look after Hayley tonight so I can rest" Carla softly says.

"Peter?"

"He is her Dad" Carla shrugs.

"Why would you have his phone number" nicks jealously comes out.

"Ugh nick don't start." Carla mutters before walking into victories court leaving an annoyed nick outside.

Sorry about this chapter; I feel it is messy and all over the place so apoglises! Please leave a review - more drama coming your way! :) xxxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a filler chapter (and extremely short) sorry x**

"Good morning love" Johnny smiles as Carla walks into the office sweating and out of breath.

"Is it?" She replies sitting down on her leather desk chair closing her eyes momentarily.

"You alright?" He questions.

"Yeah Hayley didn't sleep well last night so neither did I. By the time I did get to sleep I overslept" Carla explains.

"Well that's not a good start of the week" he says.

"Its only Monday morning and I'm already done with this week"

"You should be resting after what happened on Friday"

"It's okay honestly. Just a bruise, doesn't even hurt much." I say.

"I could happily swing at Leanne for doing that too you." He shakes his head and I ignore him sighing.

"Do you want the rest of the day off?" He adds.

"Er no?!" Aidan pipes up.

"Nah I've barely been in recently because of hales and the pregnancy." She complains glaring at Aidan in the process.

"I think you should go home love" Johnny says looking at carlas tired expression.

"Johnny I said no!" She snaps tossing a pile of paper onto the floor.

"Sorry for caring" he holds his hands up.

"Look I'm sorry Alright. I'm just really tired"

"Aidan pick them up will you?" I add.

"What me?! No you do it." He moans.

"Uh well I'm not. I'm pregnant remember, can't bend down"

"Is that gonna be your excuse? What are you gonna say after you've had the kid?" Aidan bends down picking it up anyway.

"Can you all be quiet for just 10 minutes?" She grunts whilst Aidan sits back in his seat.

"Morning!" Sean shouts opening the office door.

"Just gonna collect orders for the cake run? What are you lot having" he smiles widely.

"Nothing for me ta" Johnny and Aidan say in sync.

"2 iced buns and a vanilla slice...oh and some tape to put over your mouth" Carla says.

"Whose all that for?" Aidan says shocked.

"Me? I'm pregnant" Carla taps my stomach.

"Ugh not that again" he says.

"Are you sure theirs only one baby in their?" Sean laughs and she glares at him.

"Remember the tape" Carla sarcastically smirks.

"...rude" he mumbles before leaving quickly.

CARLAS POV: 

"2 iced buns and a vanilla slice" Sean says placing them on my desk.

"Cheers" I murmur grabbing one of the iced buns and taking a big bite humming in comfort.

I rub my stomach that seemed to expand over night.

"What" I mutter as Sean, Johnny and Aidan are all staring at me puzzled.

"Stop looking at me, get lost"

"God she's worse that Hayley. Getting cranky when she's tired" Aidan chuckles.

The truth is, even if I was tired the truth was I couldn't get nick out of my head.

The perfectly fitted suit, the dimpled chin, bright blue eyes.

I loved him and he loved me.

He wouldn't stop texting me all weekend, checking I was okay after my scrap with Leanne. Normally, I would get so pissed off but when it's nick I find it comforting and sweet.

"Carla?" Johnny says loudly.

"What?!" I snap.

"Are you in a bad mood because of Friday?" He asks.

"What happened Friday?"

"Youre cheek" he points to where I had a red and a slightly purple bruise on my left cheekbone.

"How many times! I said I am fine!" I shout standing up and going to the toilets for some quiet.

"You alright Mrs. C?" Izzy asks.

I blank her and carry on walking to the toilet.

Nick. Nick. Nick.

My mind is going out of control.

I literally can't stop thinking about him, it's impossible.

And I know he feels the same way about me.

I miss the times he helped put Hayley to bed, when I went to the bistro every lunch, the late nights watching box sets.

I walk back into the office grabbing my bag.

"Uh where are you going?" Aidan questions.

"Going to get hales from Chelle and spending quality time with her" I simply say.

"Oh and I won't be in tomorrow either; I'll be spending the day with her then too" I say grabbing the cakes from earlier and leaving.

"This is your business!" Aidan shouts.

"Hey baby girl" I say walking into the living room of the rovers and lifting up Hayley.

"Mummy" she smiles curling her head into my neck.

"Have you been good for auntie Chelle?" I ask softly.

"We play mummy" She says with her wide brown eyes she inherited from peter.

"Did you play!"

"We played barbies then watched Ariel didn't we hales" Michelle says.

Hayley nods before grabbing my hair and playing with it in her fingers.

"I didn't expect to see you until later?" Michelle says.

"Yeah work didn't go well so I thought I'd collect her early and spend quality time with her" I explain.

"Well theirs no harm in that." She smiles contently seeing me cuddled up with my 2 year old daughter.

"Yeah Anyway Seeya Chelle. Say bye Hayley"

"Bye auntie Chelle Chelle" She says waving.

"Bye beautiful" she kisses her.

"Alright peter" I greet him distantly at the bar where he is talking to Steve.

"Oh I meant to catch you actually. Can I have Hayley tomorrow?" He asks.

"We're having a day together tomorrow but I guess you can come"

"What about work?" He questions.

"Not going in. I haven't spent time with her for ages so we're having a picnic" I explain.

"A picnic? Carla Connor?" He says chuckling slightly.

"Come or not...either way you won't be missed."

"Yeah I'll come...what time?" he smiles.

"11:00" she bluntly responds.

"I'll come to your flat tomorrow then. Thanks Carla this means a lot"

"It's hardly anything; I'm letting you see your daughter peter." Carla shrugs moodily.

"Hormones" her mutters laughing.

"Oh give it a rest" She says cuddling her daughter and walking out, her mind still going into overload over nick.


	7. Chapter 7

CARLAS PoV:

"Morning" peter happily says entering the door to my apartment.

"Alright?" I say going back to feed Hayley as she sits in her high chair in the kitchen.

"Yeah you?" He asks.

"Mm Good Yeah"

"Hello hales, are you eating your breakfast!" Peter coos over his daughter.

"Nanna!" She shouts back holding up mushed up banana in her tiny little hands whilst it was spread all over her face too.

"You and your bananas eh?" Peter laughs "remember the other day you wouldn't stop moaning Becuase you wanted one, did I tell you about that car?"

"Yes and it's Carla." I bluntly reply.

"Can you keep and eye on her whilst I get changed" I add, rubbing my stomach.

"Yeah Course...baby giving you grief?"

"What? Nah just kicking me hard. Me and nick think we've got a footballer for a child already" I smile at the mention of nick.

"Mm" he chuckles distantly which I get he doesn't like the thought of me and nick having a child together; which I couldn't care less about.

"Right you ready to go?" I shout walking into the living area.

I was wearing leggings and a black vest too paired with my classic leather jacket.

"Yep- let's got baby!" He says lifting her up, making her giggle hysterically.

At the Red Rec, me and peter are both holding Hayley's hand whilst she walks in between.

She is obviously very happy, she has her mummy and daddy with her at the same time...and her baby sister which she'd never forget about.

"Are you having a good time princess?" I ask her softly.

"Best!" She yells happily jumping up on her little feet.

"It's just gone 1, shall we sit and eat?" I ask turning my head to peter.

"Yeah sure, let's sit on this patch here" he gestures to the dry grass.

Carla gets a little blanket out of her bag; laying it out on the floor and picking out some food for them all.

"That's right baby have a seat" she says as Hayley sits politely like a good girl.

I slowly take a seat on the floor getting comfortable crossing my legs as I notice peter chuckling at me.

"What" I ask bluntly.

"You their struggling to sit down" he laughs.

"Oh leave off" I reply holding back a giggle.

"I remember when you were pregnant with hales." He reminisces.

"Hales? You used to be in mummies tummy sleeping did you know that?" He says.

"Mummy?" She says poking my stomach lightly.

"Mummy looked beautiful pregnant...still does."

"Peter you can't say things like that anymore" I mutter feeling uncomfortable.

"The lovely round bump, that special glow to you." He ignores me.

"Do you ever think about the past?" He adds looking at me.

"What that you had an affair with a girl half your age?" I snap.

"Oh not this again Carla." He moans.

"You started it! Just stop being so..." I stutter.

"So what?!" He interrupts.

"Cheesy! Stop flirting with me!" I shout before looking down noticing Hayley staring at us curiously and I immediately feel guilty.

"Right let's forget this ever happened and carry on having a good time with our little girl eh?" I say calming down.

"Yeah..yeah sorry"

Half an hour later, part of the awkwardness had blew over and we were having a pretty good time now.

"Hayley do you like having daddy here?" I ask.

"I love daddy" she smiles cuddling his arm squeezing her eyes shut contently.

"Well guess what. Looks like daddy will be sticking round for longer...I'm staying" he smiles looking up at me noticing my expression.

"You're staying?" I murmur.

"Yep. I'm not tempted to drink, well not so much that I'm going to. I've got too much to loose here. A family, simon, Hayley..." he explains.

"Maybe we can arrange days of the week where I can look after her? Or we can do this stuff together...as a family, like it's meant to be"

I shake my head slowly. Coughing to break the horrible atmosphere.

"Right should we get going now? My backs killing me" I say.

"Oh yeah sure. You alright?" He asks.

"Yeah yeah, just pregnancy"

"I mean it you know Car; you're absolutely gorgeous"

"No peter" I say standing up slowly before lifting up Hayley wincing slightly.

"Here let me carry her" he sighs coming up really close taking her. So close my bump with touching him. So close I could feel his breath on my skin.

"Right Let's go" I pick up the blankets and stuff, putting them in my bag and walking with peter and a worn out Hayley aside.

"Aww look at this little beauty!" A middle aged lady coos coming over to us whilst we're walking through the Red Rec.

I smile and Hayley hides her head in peters shoulder; Going all shy.

"Ooo and it looks like you've got another beauty on the way!" She says gesturing to my growing stomach.

"Congratulations you both; must be over the moon to have a little family like this."

"Oh um..." I start before peter interrupts "thank you, we're very grateful" he politely says putting his hand on my stomach.

Their lady says goodbye and carries on walking and I look up glaring at peter and shrugging him off.

"You see, why did you do that for?!" I complain.

"I touched your stomach, hardly a crime. It saved conversation." He holds his hand up.

"Exactly! This is nicks baby. Nicks. Not yours" I snap once again.

"Right give her here" I mumble carrying a sleeping Hayley from peter outside of Victoria court.

"She's had an amazing day hasn't she"

"Mm, well at least someone did"

"I had a good day" he smiles.

"Good for you because I didn't. You know don't text me to ask to see Hayley or come to the flat peter becuase I'm so fed up of this. Of you"

"So you're saying I can't have access to my child!" He says.

"No just don't go texting me for the next few days constantly. I need a rest. I can't be dealing with stress and you're the one giving me too much stress peter, I can't handle it. You can see her on Thursday or something let's say?" I explain.

"What have I done that's so bad Carla, because you have every right to not like me after what I did to Tina but couldn't you at least be civil by now?"

"This has nothing to do with Tina peter. It's now, you flirting with me" I hush my voice trying not to disturb Hayley.

Looking through his window in his apartment, Nick watches me ranting at peter. Pleasing him which goes unnoticed by both of us.

"Carla I still love you." He comes out with.

I just stare at him. In disgust, teary eyes.

Suddenly, he leans in for a kiss. I abruptedly move looking at him shocked before rushing into the flat leaving him alone watching me.

If Hayley hadn't been sleeping on me, I would've slapped him. I cry quietly opening my flat door and putting Hayley down.

I put my hand to my mouth choking back a sob.

What did he just do?


	8. Chapter 8

CARLAS POV:

"Hiya Johnny?" I say quietly on the phone.

 _"Hello love, everything okay?"_

"Yeah it's fine apart from I've just had a call from Aidan saying he needs me in today and considering it's your day off would you mind looking after Hayley, only for a few hours"

 _"Yeah of course I'd be honoured. Me and Jenny were gonna go out for lunch but I'd prefer to be with my granddaughter If im honest"_

"Oh are you sure? Becuase I can get peter or Michelle. I just thought because you don't spend much time with her I'd ask you?"

 _"Carla don't worry I really want to see her, you don't over do it you hear me? Do whatever Aidan wants you to do then go home and put your feet up"_

"I need to join him in the meeting with Johnson's so it'll be a few hours tops. Anyway thanks so much I'll be there in 10"

 _"Alright my love"_

"Hayley are we gonna go see grandad!" I smile carrying her from the floor where she was playing with her toys to sitting her on the kitchen counter to put her shoes on.

"Grandad Roy!" She shouts excitedly.

"No Granadad Johnny. You can see Roy another day baby" I smile in complete Awe of my little girl.

"I stay with mummy" she leans for a hug.

"Love you baby" I kiss her hugging her tightly but gently.

"Love mummy" she replies contently

Let's go then princesses" I carry her on my hip that was beginning to get difficult with a large 6 month bump.

Later on, after just dropping off Hayley I make my way to the factory.

Walking up the stairs I get a dizzy spell. Suddnely feeling very light headed I hold my hand out onto the pole outside the door of the factory.

Taking a few deep breaths Tyrone comes up to me, obviously just witnessing for the garage.

"Hey you okay carla?" He questions.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks Ty" I smile weakly getting my sight clear again and walking into underworld.

"Alright everyone" I sigh.

"Oh hello Carla, I was told you weren't going to be in today." Sally formally says holding a clip board to her chest.

"Yeah well I'm here now so run along back to your machine" I fake smile grabbing the clipboard and realising nothing was actually on it; she just wanted to look professional. Pff.

"Anyway back to work" I add clapping my hands.

Sitting down and closing my eyes to take a few breaths after getting dizzy again, Aidan appears from the packing area.

"Woah you look awful" He squirms at my pale complexion.

"Thanks Aidan" I sarcastically say.

"You know if you're unwell I can just tell Johnson's we can do it another day"

"Well I'm here now and I'm fine Aidan." I assure him but deep down I knew something wasn't right.

I didn't sleep whatsoever last night. Peter was circling my mind constantly...but not in a good way.

His kiss was just confusing my head, I couldn't think straight.

Not only that, I still was prying for nick. And I felt sick again...probably from peters lips touching mine for that brief moment.

"Carla?!" Aidan shouts.

"Oh sorry I was miles away" I mumble.

"I really don't think you should be in. I'll call nick" he says getting his phone out.

"Aidan don't. He's nothing to do with me anymore don't" I say sighing heavily rubbing my eyes.

"He's the father of your baby; obviously something is wrong and he needs to know." He justifies.

"For god sake Aidan. Just leave it" I snap.

A few hours later, we've just had the Johnson's meeting.

Aidan insisted on changing plans and having the meeting in the office so I didn't have to walk to the rovers.

"Thank you, it'll be with you by Monday Bradley" I shake his hand before he walks away.

I look through the office door from where I was saying goodbye to the client and I see nick walk through the main entrance, Much to my confusion.

"Nick what are you doing here?" I say confusingly.

"I came to check on you that's all" he smiles.

"Why?"

"Aidan" he says one word and I roll my eyes.

"Yeah well he's a drama queen, I'm fine. Just tired" I reply.

"Why are you tired?" He asks.

"Would you be able to sleep if you were constantly sweating, getting fat and aching everywhere, feeling sick and dizzy 24/7 and not to mention my..." I start but nick interrupts me.

"I saw you and peter last night" he bluntly says.

"Their is no me and peter" I say practically sighing tiredly as I know what's coming.

"He tried to kiss you carla"

"Yeah I do know, I was there. And exactly 'tired' I didn't let him so don't go off on one" I snap.

"I wasn't!" He holds his hands up.

"Well why do You care so much nick even if I did like peter what business is it of yours? You broke up with me?!" I shout.

"You are carrying my baby Carla, that's my business" He replies sternly.

"Yeah and Hayley's peters kid but you looked after her when we were together. You didn't see peter spying on you and acting like a 3 year old"

"Why are you defending him!" He yells.

"I'm not but what right do you have to have ago at me when we aren't together!" I reply sharply.

"And why aren't we together Carla? BECAUSE YOU CHEATED" he shouts.

Breath.

All these colours are coming up: everything's fuzzy, blurry.

Why's everything spinning. I have no control.

I hear a harsh thud...

Then everything goes black.

"CARLA!" Nick screams upon seeing my unconscious lifeless body on the floor in the factory office.

"Carla can you hear me?!" He shouts checking for a pulse.

"Oh my god what happened!" Aidan shouts after seeing Bradley out.

"Call an ambulance...NOW" nick replies and the factory lot all look on in horror.

"She isn't moving" nick cries helplessly.


	9. Chapter 9

"Have you called the ambulance?!" Nick shouts to Aidan.

"Er Yeah yeah they said they'd be here ASAP, nick what's happening?" Aidan asks shockingly.

"I don't know she just collapsed...what if it's the baby" nick cries.

Cara has been unconscious for 10 minutes.

She is sprawled our, on her back in the factory office. Although the door is open, the machinists wondered what has gone on.

Nick is stroking her stomach with one hand and the other is holding her head meanwhile Aidan is crouched down aside.

"I knew something was wrong with her" Aidan mumbles.

"Mm" a quiet sound is heard.

"Carla...Carla don't move okay, you've collapsed but an ambulance is coming" nick explains clearly, moving his hand from her stomach to squeeze her hand.

Carla had not moved, instead laying the exact same way; her eyes squinting as she whispers "...Hayley"

"Don't worry about Hayley, Johnny has her" Nick reassured her.

"I want Hayley" Carla cries.

"You can see her later Car"

"Baby" she whispers finally looking up at nick with watery eyes.

"You and the baby are gonna be absolutely fine I promise" nick leans down and kisses Carla gently on the head.

"No no no Carla stay there" nick sternly but softly says as Carla tries her best to sit up.

"Wha..." Carla says in a daze before squinting and groaning sharply in pain out loud.

Nick look terrified, the possibility that his baby and ex-wife are in danger.

"Carla lay down" Aidan says.

Carla cried out in pain again suddenly and chokes out a sob.

"Where's it hurt?!" Nick asks her.

"Ahh my stomach..." Carla grunts holding her stomach and laying down in huge amounts of pain.

"Ow nick it hurts so bad" She sobs.

"Don't worry baby help is coming"

"Am-am I loosing my baby" she whispers.

"Where the hell is this ambulance" nick complains; completely ignoring Carlas question.

"...I'm sorry" she murmurs.

"Aw what have you got to be sorry for" nick mumbles kissing her cheek.

"For sh...shouting at you and...and not looking after your child" she says drawing in deep breaths as the pain intensifies.

"Oh Car none of this is your fault. I'm sorry for making you stressed"

"I think the ambulance has arrived" Aidan pipes up.

"Where's the casualty?" A paramedic shouts.

"Oh In there" Sally says.

"Hello what have we got here then" he asks crouching beside Carla.

"She's collapsed...she's 6 months pregnant and is in loads of pain" Nick explains.

"Okay brilliant. Right can you tell me your name please miss" he asks Carla.

"Carla...I don't care about...me just help...help the baby" Carla cries helplessly.

"Okay carla now can you explain the pain you're feeling"

"It's sharp." She sighs.

"We're gonna get the stretcher and put you on that. And then get to hospital and see why you're in this amount of pain Alright" he says as another paramedic comes in with a stretcher.

Once Carla is loaded onto the stretcher, she holds her hand out for nick and he grabs it and kisses her forehead again.

"Don't worry" he whispers knowing how much she would be panicking.

"Okay let's get going" they say wheeling Carla out of the factory as everyone else watches in horror.

"Aidan can you call the family" nick asks before rushing out with Carla.

"Yeah I'll sort it" he replies.

"Oh my god whats happened!" Peter shouts walking out of the bistro with Tracy and ken and rushing to Carla who is still getting wheeled into the ambulance whilst nick is still by her side following on.

"Mind you're own" nick hisses.

"Carla what's going on" he ignores nick.

"Leave her alone" nick shoves peter.

"Sorry can't stay to chat; Carla needs me" nick glares at her before going into the ambulance.

"Why won't this pain go away" Carla cries on the way to weatherfield general.

"We cant prescribe any drugs until we've checked them out; not with you being pregnant however we can give you gas and air to help with some of the pain" the female paramedic informs Carla, giving her a tube containing the gas.

Carla breaths in deep, in and out. "It's as if I'm having this baby right now"

"Don't say that" nick mumbles.

"Right let's get going" they shout, opening the doors to the ambulance and wheeling Carla out.

"I'm sorry you can't come through here" they bluntly say whilst walking through maternity.

"What" nick says.

"We will keep you informed but you're not aloud through here" they reply before going through the double doors to an unknown room and I'm left alone trying to get my head round what has happened.

"Nick!" Michelle shouts.

"Oh where is she!" She cries and Johnny, Aidan and Kate rush behind.

"She's through their, they wouldn't let me be with her. Michelle she's absolutely terrified and theirs nothing I can do to help" nick breaks down so Michelle hugs him tightly.

"She'll be alright. Tough is our Carla" Johnny reassured himself and the others.

"What even happened, I don't get it" kate questions.

"We were arguing and out of nowhere she just fell to the floor and 10 minutes later she woke up all confused and as she tried to sit up she started crying in load of pain" nick explains tearfully.

"She's been off colour all day, I kept telling her to go home" Aidan sighs.

"Where's Hayley?" Nick asks.

"Jenny's got her. God I knew something was up, I told her on the phone to take it easy but she doesn't ever listen" Johnny says.

"Family of Carla Connor?" A young female nurse shouts.

"That's us" Michelle says quickly.

"How is she...and the baby?" Nick urgently asks.

"We examined Carla Connor and are here to tell you she's been diagnosed with Pre-Esclemia" she says.

"What the hells that, it sounds serious" Jonny worries.

"Pre-Esclemia is a pregnancy related illness that is in most cases due to stress which is what caused the collapse; Has she been under a lot of stress recently?" The nurse asks.

"Yeah kind of...anyway what happens now?" Nick questions.

"We are monitoring Carla for the foreseeable as the illness could be quite serious and has a risk of complications. Although, Carla is drowsy right now due to the drugs she's been prescribed to stop the pain she was experiencing. However I am happy to tell you the baby is perfectly fine right now and the ultrasound shown a healthy happy baby" she smiles.

"Oh thank god. Can I see her?" Nick says letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Yeah of course but probably only you for today" She leads me to a room.

"Hey" I whisper walking to carlas bedside where she was resting.

"...the baby" She croaks.

"Don't you remember? They gave you a scan, everything's okay apart from that illness but we can get through that eh?" Nick gently says.

"We..." Carla whispers.

"Um they are keeping you here for a few days" nick explains.

"But I need Hayley" she tearily says opening her eyes looking up to nick.

"It's alright. Jenny is looking after her right now and time and Michelle can help you know that or peter..."

"I don't want peter to do it. Ch...Chelle do it" Carla sleepily justifies.

"Oh yeah okay whatever you want you just focus on getting better" he moves some loose hair out of her face.

"Nick"

"Mm" He says.

"I love you..." she whispers leaving nick speechless.


	10. Chapter 10

Then next morning carlas sat up in her hospital bed with the classic white hospital gown although it's pulled her due to thick wires attached to her bare stomach to monitor the babies heartbeat and she's also got her grey fluffy dressing gown on whilst a blanket covers her bottom half. Michelle is sat next to her and Carla is explaining what happened the night before.

"I just came out with it Chelle. I wasn't even thinking" Carla murmurs.

"Well what did he do?" She asks.

"He completely ignored it but I knew he heard becuase he went quiet" Carla sighs.

"Have you spoken to him since?"

"Well no but he texted me early this morning"

Nick: _"hey, just checking on you and the baby. I hope you're alright, I might come to the hospital later if you're up for it. Nick x_

Carla: _"Yeah we're doing good. My blood pressure is still high but the doctors said if I carry on like this I'll be home tomorrow morning or tonight. Carla x_

"Anyway enough about this nick business it's tiring me out. How's Hales?" Carla questions.

"She's good however it did take her a while to get to sleep last night she wouldn't stop crying for her mummy. But I dropped her off at Johnny's at 8" Michelle says.

"I miss her so much, she's 2 years old I don't want to be away from her for this long" she says tearfully.

"Hey hey it's fine you'll see her soon won't you; you're not gonna be here forever" Michelle reassured her.

"I need to get out of here" Carla mutters.

"You have to be here though Car. Theirs to much risk for you to leave especially with how high you're blood pressures been recently"

"Yeah I know that but the doctor said it's gone down a bit. I'm fine Chelle stop making a big deal out of it"

"Carla you have Pre-Esclemia you so realise how serious it can get if you don't stop this stress..."

"Well What has given me the stress Michelle becuase last time I checked it was you telling me to go get nick and me saying I needed to take everything slow so I didn't get stressed. Now look at me!" Carla snaps.

"Er don't blame me. It's you're lifestyle that's made you like this, it's nothing to do with me!" She holds her hands up.

"You know what Chelle leave. I can't be dealing with this"

"Fine I'll go but I will be back later" she mutters picking up her bag and swiftly leaving.

2 hours later a figure walks through Carlas door to her room, "hiya"

"Peter...what are you doing here" she mutters.

"I came to see how you are. I've been so worried" he sighs.

"Well I'm fine thanks for coming" she bluntly responds.

"So come on; what happened?" He questions sitting on the end of the bed.

"Well I assume you saw me being put into the ambulance what do you think"

"I could hardly tell what was wrong with you. You were conked out"

"Yeah I do know" she snaps.

"Nick not here then?"

"He does has a business...And a girlfriend" I answer frowning.

"And an unborn daughter who is unwell"

"So you do know what happened then?"

"Well bits. What's it you have?"

"Pre-Esclemia due to stress. Stress from you and you're annoying snide comments" Carla glares.

"Not all from me! Theirs work, nick, leanne..."

"Will you just shut up" she snaps again and an awkward silence lingers.

"Whose Hayley staying with" He asks.

"Johnny. Or Michelle I don't know" she replies.

"I could take her if it would make things easier"

"No. It's fine." She says through gritted teeth.

"Hey I got you some lunch, how are you..." nick happily says walking through the doors and quieting when he sees peter with an annoyed Carla.

"Nick" peter greets him, in a low voice.

"Peter" he answers back, giving him a death stare.

"Well this isn't awkward is it" peter jokes quietly.

"Go then." Carla bluntly says.

"What's he doing here anyway?" Nick asks looking over at Carla.

"I don't know he just turned up. Wouldn't leave me alone. But anyway how are you?" She says.

"It should be me asking you that. What's the latest?"

"Blood pressure is still quite high. Baby is staying strong. Ah I had a scan actually I thought you'd like a picture" Carla perks up.

"Eh fetch me my bag" She adds as nick bends down to get her the handbag.

"Aww she's grown so much in the space of a few weeks" he gasps as Carla hands over the scab picture.

"I know; 25 weeks they usually grow rapidly at that time" Carla explains.

"Are you still here?" She turns her head noticing peter just watching them.

"Clear off. You're not needed" she says.

"I'll be thinking off you" he murmurs smiling lightly before walking out the room.

"God What is wrong with that man. It's like I'm alcohol; an addiction he can't stop going back for more" she rolls her eyes.

"Mmm too close for comfort I say" nick mutters looking over at the door.

He turns round staring at carlas face; she notices him watching her contently and blushes slightly.

"So anyway you feel alright now then? No more cramping?"

"Nah nothing. I'm on some medication but it doesn't hurt anymore, apart from the slight kick now and then" she smiles slightly.

"I'm Glad. You really scared me" He whispers.

"I know and I'm sorry" she mumbles back.

"Hardly your fault. I remember thinking in the moment. My beautiful daughter and her beautiful mother could leave me..." He says before realising he called her beautiful.

She chuckles slightly looking up. "Well were both fine. So theirs nothing to worry about"

She stares into his eyes and he does the same.

 _He leans forward._

 _She leans forward._

 _Their eyes close._

Suddenly nicks phone goes off and an agitated Leanne rants to nick on the phone.

"I'll be back later" he mumbles smiling before leaving.

Ahh sorry for teasing you; much more excitement and drama to come. This is not the end I promise you!! Anyway sorry for a late update I've been quite busy these last few days but I'll try to be back now and update frequently. Please leave reviews as they make me extremely happy. Thanks! Xxxx


	11. Chapter 11

_I've been getting a bit of back lash due to the whole peter and Carla thing in this story. Let me get this straight; this is a narla FanFic so however I write it, Carla and nick love eachother unconditionally. Carla has every right to dislike peter. She's clearly told him she doesn't have feelings for him anymore but he carries on and is using his daughter in a way to get to Carla (not only that it isn't real) If you don't like how I've planned this story out, don't read it. No hate just love. This is not a carter FanFiction apologies, I don't like the way peter has treated her (in their past) xx_

"Have you signed the discharge papers?" Johnny asks Carla helping her off the bed.

"Yep I done it whilst waiting for you...what took you so long?" She sighs.

"Never Mind we got to get going, let you rest."

"Johnny"

"It was only nick asking after you that's all. I thought you had a fight or something" He says.

"And why'd you think that?" Carla asks.

"Just how he wouldn't stop going to the hospital to visit and for the past few days he's been avoiding it like the plague but asking me and Michelle how you and the baby are" Johnny explains.

After nick and Carla were nearly kissing 2 nights ago, nick left urgently after Leanne was phoning him asking where he was. After that, Carla hasn't got a visit from it however did get a few messages. Michelle told Carla how he keeps asking for her and she knows the only reason he isn't coming to the hospital was down to awkwardness...and probably that he wouldn't be able to control himself for what he did next.

"Oh well he can't avoid me for much longer Becuase I'll only be living a few doors away from him."

10 minutes in the car and now Johnny and Carla are back in weatherfield.

"Right you ready?"

"Mm Yeah, let's go. I want to see my baby girl" Carla smiles slightly.

"She won't be your baby for much longer" he chuckles pointing to my stomach.

"She'll always be my baby Johnny." She replies.

"She's missed you like crazy" Johnny mentions.

"I've missed her too"

"Alright Steve, Michelle in?" He asks Steve as they enter the rovers.

"Yeah she's in the back. Go through" she smiles.

"Oh hiya! How are you?!" Michelle shouts seeing Carla and hugging her.

"Yeah I'm getting their. Where's hales?"

"She's in the back room eating lunch" she says opening the door.

"Hayley look whose here" Michelle coos as Hayley turns round and her eyes go wide.

"Mummy!" She yells wiggling around in her high chair.

"Hiya princess, aw come here" Carla says lifting her arm and wrapping her arms round her, kissing her forehead repetitively.

"I've missed you so much gorgeous" She adds.

"Miss you mummy" she mumbles in carlas chest.

"Go on sit down car, I'll make you a brew" Michelle points to the sofa.

"Are you gonna tell me what you've been up to baby" Carla asks her daughter after getting comfy on the sofa with Hayley on her lap.

"I been playing with auntie Chelle Chelle" she waves her hands in the air.

"Where were you mummy" She asks looking at me.

"I was getting lots of rest for your baby sister" Carla smiles placing a hand on her stomach.

"Mummy lazy" Hayley giggles as does Johnny and Carla.

"You're not wrong" Carla answers snuggling up to her 2 year old child.

"Do you want a brew car?" Michelle questions.

"Oo I prefer anything to those drinks in the hospital; they taste like dishwater water" Carla says in comfort as she sips her decaf coffee.

"So come on then, the truth. How are you feeling" Michelle questions.

"I'm fine, apart from the twinge now and then but the nurse said that's perfectly normal. I just need to take it easy and really cut down on stress" Carla explains.

"Well me and Aidan will take care of the factory" Johnny pipes up.

"And Hayley if you ever need up to" He adds looking at Hayley you is back to playing with her toys contently on the floor.

"Mm same here. We can't have you collapsing again" Michelle says.

"It will not be happening again. It's about time I start putting my baby first. No relationships or work. Just me, Hayley and baby number 2" Carla smiles.

"That's What I like to hear" Johnny says.

"Mummy!" Hayley shouts.

"Yeah baby?"

"Can we get doggy" she asks randomly looking up with puppy dog eyes.

"What? No I'm sorry Hales, I don't like dogs" Carla chuckles.

"Grandad does. It called eccools" she nods.

"Eccles And no you can play with the dog their, we aren't getting one" She laughs.

"But mummy..."

"Hales you don't need a smelly barking dog, you're getting a baby sister to play with" Carla reassures her.

"Where baby sister" She asks confusingly looking around her.

"No baby" she says looking up.

"It's in mummies tummy that's why" Michelle laughs.

"Baby?" She questions going up to Carla and putting her head right next to her bump, frowning.

"It's inside of me bubs but in a few months time it will go pop" Carla smiles.

"Woah" she mumbles in amazement.

1 hour later...

"Yeah we best be off, I come see you both soon okay?" Carla grabs her bag, carrying Hayley on her hip.

"No we'll come to you. We don't you getting really sick again" Johnny protectively says.

"Johnny I'm not an invalid" Carla grunts.

"See ya babe. Take care of yourself.

"And bye Hayley love you precious" Michelle adds.

"Bye" Carla waves and leaves the rovers.

"Oh hey" a man says.

"Hello" Carla mutters.

"How are you, feeling any better?"

"Yeah I'm fine" she assures him.

"You know what fine really means? Feeling insecure, numb and empty" nick says.

"I'm getting their. Having Hayley back with me has made me feel happier anyway. I just need to sleep"

"I'll walk you home" he coughs.

"You really don't have to" Carla says as he buts in.

"Nope I will. I need to keep an eye on you now anyway. Making sure you don't go off fainting"

"Nicky" Hayley murmurs looking up and smiling.

"Hello beautiful. Can I have a hug?" He holds his arms out and she jumps into them.

"Your growing so fast" he mumbles.

"Mummy said I have baby sister to play with. Not doggy" she smiles affectionately.

"Yep that's right. You need to lookout for your mummy okay" he tells her softly.

"I love mummy"

"Right thanks for walking me, I Best be off. Come on Hales" Carla smirks carrying hayley.

"Okay take care."

"Bye nick"

 _Sorry for short filler chapter, I wanted to include some more of Hayley and family etc. Hope it's okay; a lot more drama to come! Xxx_


	12. Chapter 12

knock. Knock knock.

"I'm coming" Carla shouts exhaling sharply as she gets up from the couch.

It's been 2 days since Carla had been discharged from hospital and with Michelle helping her with Hayley etc; she told Michelle firmly she doesn't need a baby sitter and can do it herself.

However, saying that Carla had been struggling throughout yesterday and this morning. Yesterday Hayley constantly wanted attention, to play or go out and Carla couldn't do that, not with her still being delicate.

This morning, Hayley was restless and wouldn't go down for her nap. Eventually, when Hayley finally settled Carla lay on the sofa under a fluffy grey blanket; the door goes. Bloody brilliant.

"Yeah?" She directly asks peter whose stood at the door, without greeting him properly.

"Sorry someone let me up whilst they were leaving...are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine don't worry. Just Hales wouldn't go for her nap this morning and she's been a right handful" Carla smiles slightly.

"Why isn't anyone here helping you or taking care of her?"

"I'm not an invalid peter and anyway, Michelle's already been here loads. Yesterday I told her to do one" she replies.

"Oh alright then." He coughs and right on que Hayley starts crying from her bedroom.

"Ugh" Carla groans leaving the door open and walking to Hayley's room.

Peter walks in and follows Carla "what's the matter eh?" She softly asks Hayley putting her dummy in her mouth trying to sooth her.

"Ah you're getting heavy now baby" she adds quietly before wincing in pain.

"Here let me hold her" peter tries to help holding his arms out.

"No I'm fine" Carla stubbornly says.

"Well I can tell you're not; hand her over car" Carla sighs handing peter Hayley before sitting down in the living room, breathing quite heavily.

"Should you have been discharged?" Peter questions.

"Peter I'm fine"

"I'll stay and take care of her"

"No peter it's..."

"I'll only stay to make her lunch that's all" he interrupts her.

"Can't say I'll be much company though. Ugh I could fall asleep right now" Carla says closing her eyes.

"What do you want for lunch then baby." Peter gently asks Hayley as she snuggles into his shoulder.

Whatever peter had done in the past with Simon. You could tell how much he cared about both although how much he had tried to change for Hayley, so she would have a better lifestyle.

"There's some bread sticks and stuff in the cupboard near you" Carla mumbles closing her eyes.

"Okay...lets have a look here then" he says.

1 hour later peter is sat at the dining room table with Hayley in her high chair, a little happier now she's eaten and Carla who had seemed to dose off asleep on the sofa.

"You need to let your mummy rest little one" he tells her quietly going over to check on Carla.

"Your mummy is the best you know that Hales? You couldn't ask for a better Mum. No one knew back in 2012 that she'd have this strong maternal bone in her body but I knew as soon as she told me she was pregnant with you, that she'd love you" he tells himself because Hayley didn't have a clue what he was wittering on about.

"Mummy" she murmurs.

"Yeah mummy" he nods.

A vibration is heard from the coffee table and peter goes over to have a look, only to notice a text message from nick to Carla.

Nick: hey, just checking on you and the kids ;). I hope you're not taking on too much and you're having a rest. I'll come over tomorrow if you are free? See ya xxx

Peter frowns and is about to send a message back when he hears a voice.

"What are you doing?" Carla mumbles and squints her eyelids.

"I Er...how long have you been awake?" He stutters.

"Long enough to know what you're up to...is that my phone?" She asks sitting up and putting her hand through her hair.

She snatches the phone and reads nicks message.

"What were you gonna do?" She questions him furiously frowning.

"I only checked to see who it was" he lies.

"No I saw you; you were typing a reply back"

"What gives you the right to go texting people on my phone, who do you think you are?" She adds.

"Stop over reacting Carla." He says walking over to Hayley.

"Don't walk away from me peter. Why were you about to text nick? It's none of your business what we do."

"What are you saying theirs something going on between you both? Becuase Er Leanne?" He turns round so they're face to face.

"Theirs always going to be something going on between us peter; we are having a baby together and I don't care about how much you hate the fact but we are. And correct me if I'm wrong but you are acting like a bit of a hypocrite. What about Leanne when we were having it off. What about me when you were having it off with Tina? You know what peter, just get out." Carla shouts.

"Carla..."

"Peter I said get out. Leave." She yells opening the door.

"MOVE" she screams and he leaves.

She shuts the door and cries to herself.

Oh how much she wanted nick was unbearable.

"What" she cries as another person knocks on the door.

"It's me" nick says and she opens the door slightly.

"Nick I'm not in the mood to talk" she mumbles.

"Carla what's happened. I just saw peter leaving, are you okay?" He gently says pulling her into a hug.

"Is the baby okay?" He adds.

"The babies fine it's just him. I can't take him anymore nick." She cries into his chest.

"Look why don't I take Hayley to her room and you relax on the sofa" he smiles reassuringly as he carries Hayley.

"Come on princess" He coos.

"Nicky!" She shouts sweetly.

"Mummy sad" She adds.

"No she's just tired baby" he says placing her on her cot.

"Theirs a good girl. I'll come back later okay?"

"She's already falling asleep" he tells her.

"Yeah she didn't really have a nap earlier that's why." She tells him quietly.

"Right then what's up" he changes topic.

"Just peter...being jealous and vindictive. I can't cope with the stress anymore nick. I couldn't risk anything else happening to our little baby girl" Carla whimpers.

"Hey hey hey nothing gonna happen to you two or Hayley. Okay I promise I won't let that happen. Ever. My 3 girls" he reassures her holding her shoulders.

"I love you so much nick" Carla blurts out before she can stop it.

"I love you too" he answers sweetly before going in to kiss her softly on the lips.

As their lips collide nicks hand goes in her hair whilst the other is on her back. She wraps her arms round his neck.

As Carla pulls away she looks shocked.

"That shouldn't of happened" she whispers.

"I'm glad it did. I've been trying to stop myself from doing that for months." He chuckles briefly.

"What about Leanne" Carla mutters.

"I don't love her Carla. I never have. It's always been you even before I knew it" He says kissing her affectionately again.

"We can't have an affair nick no way" Carla shakes her head.

"Course not. Babe I'll go now and I'll be back in the morning okay? I love you so much" he says kissing her one last time.

"Love you too" she responds smiling slightly.

 _So I hope this chapter made some of you quite happy. Sorry I haven't been very active as usual; I don't know how many people are reading this now but I'm motivated to carry this on as I've got this story planned. One question: do you prefer the loved up/happy scenes or the more drama like scenes? Xxxx_


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Carla is walking down the street dropping Hayley off at peters...well technically Ken's.

"I'll be back to pick her up at 3:00" Carla mumbles handing peter her little backpack.

"Look Carla it doesn't have to be like this. I'm sorry for yesterday, maybe we should talk things through" peter explains nervously.

"I've got nothing more to say to you" she shrugs walking away to the factory.

"Hey should you be in?" Aidan asks Carla.

"Probably not but when did I ever listen to anyone's instructions" she replies.

"I don't think you should be in. You look shattered" he says.

"Oh cheers; I look shattered because I've got this giant bump in the way stopping me from sleeping" Carla informs him.

"Well alright then but you can go home after the meeting"

"What meeting?" She frowns.

"Dickinson's" he shrugs.

"Where?"

"Bistro" He says that one word and Carlas stomach flips.

Carla hadn't heard from nick since he said he was finishing it off with Leanne, so she guessed he didn't go through with it.

"Oh okay" she mutters getting to work.

"You're quiet" Aidan says after a short silence.

"I'm trying to work" Carla answers moodily.

"Your hormones have been all over the place recently haven't they" He rolls his eyes.

"Go out there and make me a drink then if you don't like my company" she holds out her mug and he reluctantly gets up.

"Oh and make sure it's-..."

"Decaf. Yes I know after the 100 other times you've made me get you a drink" Aidan interrupts.

"Right you ready to go?" He questions an hour later.

"Yep lets go" She says holding her folder.

"Good luck Mrs Connor and obviously mr Connor" Sally informs them.

"Ew you make it sound like we're married" Carla squirms.

"Well no I meant-..."

"It's fine sal I know what you meant and thank you" Carla says.

"Oh and can I say ms Connor I think you look really well considering...anyway when we saw you on that floor we thought you were a goner" Sally tells her.

"Thank you Sally" Carla sighs walking out and Izzy shakes her head.

"Nice one sally"

Carla and Aidan had just made their way through the bistro.

Carla looked at nick and he looked directly back at her.

You could tell by his face he hadn't finished with Leanne and it made Carlas blood boil...it reminded her of peter.

"Oh there she is! Looking as beautiful as ever!" Adam dickingson stands greeting Carla.

"Oh and it looks like you've got a little one on the way. When's it due?" He adds looking at Carlas swollen stomach.

"October" Carla answers awkwardly placing a protective hand on her stomach whilst nick is watching her intently from afar.

"Aw a little Halloween baby" he smiles.

"Mmm Anyway about these figures-..." Carla says sitting down.

Half an hour later things were boringly boring for Carla.

"Just gonna go to the little ladies room" Carla says getting up and walking to the toilets.

She gasps as someone grabs her wrist. Although it wasnt a forceful tight hold; it was more of a soft hold just to get her attention, not to cause her any discomfort.

"What" She says through gritted teeth.

"Carla I tried telling her but she wouldn't let me speak. She kept banging on about Simon and then the bistro etc. But it doesn't change how I feel about you" he tells her.

"Well it reminds me of something else nick. Peter was in the exact same position with Leanne" she raises her eyebrows.

"Don't compared to peter Carla. I'm nothing like him and you know that" He raises his voice slightly but in a hushed tone so no one else hears.

"I know...I know your not I'm sorry" Carla puts her hand through her hair.

"How's the baby?" He asks.

"Fine, she's getting too heavy" she smiles weakly.

"I can't wait to meet her" he says sweetly putting his hand on her stomach.

"Nick" Carla whispers.

"I love you so much, I don't think I can ever stop" she says as he looks up.

"I love you more" he answers placing a soft kiss upon her lips.

"What's going on here then?" Robert asks who had just come out of the males toilets which was next to the females; where Carla was making her way too before she got stopped.

"We're just-..." nick starts.

"I saw." He replies bluntly.

"Look Robert. I'm gonna finish with Leanne to be with Carla, it's not like I've cheated on her" nick explains.

"I just caught you kissing nick" he raises his eyebrows.

"Hardly a saint though robert" Carla mutters.

"You what?"

"Oi Leave her." Nick defends Carla.

"She's pregnant with my baby. I never stopped loving her, I was just angry at what she did with YOU. Their was always gonna be something between us" nick says.

Robert looks at carlas stomach which doesn't go unnoticed by Carla as she folds her arms insecurely.

"Look I'm not going to say anything but just sort this one out nick and Er congratulations" he smiles slightly walking off.

Carla breaths a sigh of relief.

"Nick, when you tell Leanne make sure I'm not around. She'll kill me"

"Oh don't you worry. I'll be protecting you and our baby girl" he says holding her stomach either side.

"But Carla, I'm going on a business trip in a few days and Leanne is looking after the bistro. I will only be gone for 2 days" he adds.

"It's fine, tell her after. But I don't want to be doing anything with you in that way until she knows."

"I'm going tomorrow. I'll tell her as soon as I get back. It's only two days, it will fly past" he reassures her.

"It's fine. I love you" She says kissing him on the cheek before going off to the toilet.

 _Sorry if the dates/months etc confused you as to how many months Carla is pregnant. I had to properly take a minute to work out how many months she is, I'm going to call it 5 months but sorry for any confusion if I've said otherwise._


	14. Chapter 14

Friday came around quickly which meant nick was going away on the business trip today, much to carlas disappointment.

"Alright Carla" kate asks her whilst she's in a daydream in Devs corner shop.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just baby brain, I couldn't remember what I was in here for" Carla lies laughing falsely.

"Oh okay. I've been meaning to catch you actually, how do you fancy going out tonight just you, me and Chelle" she smiles innocently.

"Oh I don't know kate. I just want to hug Hayley and have a quiet night in if I'm honest with you."

"Come on it'll be fun. And when will be the next time you go out? You'll have a new born baby then and a toddler." She raises her eyebrows.

"Ugh Okay but I'm not going out clubbing, no way. Rovers?" Carla tells her sternly.

"Rovers? Oh come on" kate huffs.

"Kate I don't want to go out. I'm pregnant and worn down"

"Alright then. I'll meet you at 7?" She asks.

"I'll be there" Carla nods her head.

After Carlas paid for her things she goes to the flat and changes in a better outfit.

Instead of wearing black leggings, a white oversized t-shirt and her hair in a loose bun. Carla changed to black jeans, a black top with mesh at the top and her leather jacket.

Michelle: you ready? Me and Kate will meet you at the rovers in 5 xx

Carla sighs heavily grabbing her bag and leaving.

Peter had pleaded with Carla for ages on having Hayley overnight finally after much thought Carla responded with a yes.

She felt as if she's let Hayley down though. She didn't feel like a good enough Mum because of nick being on her mind 24/7. Carla was admiment she was going to change that and look out for her 2 year old child the way she deserves.

As Carla walks down the path to the rovers she hears laughing from afar.

Looking behind her she sees Leanne kissing nick goodbye and nick smiling at her. But she could tell it was all fake.

He saw her and smiled weakly.

"One sec" he says to Leanne before jogging over across the road to wear Carla was.

"Nick" Leanne moans.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Yeah I'm fine" Carla nods her head.

"You look absolutely gorgeous. I would give you a long snog on the lips if Leanne wasn't watching us"

Carla chuckles slightly. "Me and your daughter will miss you"

"I'll miss you both too" he bends down kissing her bump and then looking up and blowing her a kiss, which is not seen by Leanne.

"See you in a few days. Bye Carla" he says.

"Bye nick" she whispers.

"Come on, ill get the drinks in. What you having Carla?" Kate asks me as she takes a seat in the booth at the rovers.

"Um fizzy water please" She mumbles.

"What's wrong" Michelle instantly asks me.

"Nothing is wrong Michelle will you just leave it" Carla snaps and Michelle raises her eyebrows.

"Ugh I'm sorry" Carla mutters.

"Yeah you better be. I don't know what's going on in that head of yours Carla but you need to sort it out" She replies.

"There's your drink" kate says.

"Thanks kate"

"So how's it going with you then? How's my little nieces" kate excitedly asks.

"20 questions kate. But yeah we're all doing good"

"Any other complications since the collapse" She questions.

"Nope. None" Carla shakes her head.

"Apart from her being a misery guys constantly" Michelle pipes up.

"Oh here we go" Carla grunts.

"You know I forgot what you were like with Hayley. You should've seen her kate. Snapping at everyone for anything she was. And as for those hormones..." Michelle points.

 _"What can I get you misses" Michelle asks Carla as she makes her way to the bar._

 _"Water. It's been a hectic day" Carla answers putting her head in her hands._

 _"Want to talk about it?"_

 _"No I'm sick of talking. It's not gonna change the fact that my babies dad is going inside for killing his mistress is it?" Carla snaps._

 _"Sorry for caring" Michelle mumbles._

 _"But you don't care Michelle that's the problem. You only want to know because your a nosey cow"_

 _"Er Carla when you thought you were loosing that baby in their Who was it that cared for you? When you were discharged from hospital and were scared in case anything happened; I slept on that dirty leather coach for days until you felt comfortable to be alone. So don't start that" Michelle shouts but in a hushed tone._

 _"My life is going down hill-..."_

 _"No Carla. It was. You've got a little baby girl growing inside you. In less than a months time; you're going to be carrying your little girl, dressing her up, showing her affection." Michelle interrupts._

 _"I know. I know. I love her Chelle, I do" Carla says putting her head in her hands._

 _"Come on don't cry Carla" Michelle sighs._

 _"I don't know what's happening" Carla cries._

 _"It's these hormones. Come on let's go to the back"_

"Mm I can't argue with that one" Carla chuckles quietly.

"How's everything between you and nick?" She questions.

"Fine..."

"No you're hiding something come on spill. We won't say anything will we kate?"

"Nope Course I wouldn't" kate replies.

"Ugh it's nothing really. He's finishing with Leanne to be with me" Carla mumbles.

"Wow that's fantastic news! I'm so happy for you!" Kate says hugging Carla.

"Yeah But is it? I'm breaking Leanne's relationship again. It's beginning to sound like a broken record" Carla sighs.

"You can't help who you fall in love with? I've had to always tell my self that, you know coming out lesbian and that" kate shrugs.

"Mm I know that but I'm just scared for how Leanne would take it."

"Rather you than me on that one" kate mutters.

"Have you done anything?" Michelle asks.

"Apart from kissing. I told him no sex until he's finished with her" Carla explains.

"When's he gonna do that? If he's going to that is" She says.

"He will. I could tell in his eyes he meant what he said. After he's back from the business trip he said he will."

"Well Good luck with that" kate says patting my hand.

2 days later: 

Carla walks into the bistro late afternoon to see if nick was back yet.

She looks around frowning slightly and before she knows it, Leanne is stood at me crossed arms starring at her.

"Can I help you" She asks.

"I was um just looking for nick" Carla replies.

"Well He isn't here. He's staying another night...why do you need him?"

"Just stuff about the baby"

"What about _it_ " she glares.

"None of your business. You really don't like me having his baby so you?" Carla says unable to take the smirk off her face.

"I can't say I'm over the moon. But I guess it's hardly surprising...you've had every other man in Manchester and nick was the only one left" she replies smugly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means Carla, you're a slag, a tart" she whispers.

"Hypocrite. Leanne 10 years ago you were getting paid to have sex with desperate middle aged drunks so correct me if I'm wrong; theirs only one slag in here and it isn't me" Carla laughs.

"You're the one with a kid whose dad is a middle aged drunk"

"I think you're forgetting about Simon" Carla says.

"Simon isn't biologically mine" she shrugs.

"Oh So He isn't when it suits you? Fine I get it" Carla sarcastically replies laughing to herself before giving Leanne a glare and walking out.

Oh if only Leanne knew what was about to hit her...


	15. Chapter 15

The perfectly fitted suit that steps out of the bistro van. The dimples as he smiles.

He is back.

Nick walks along the cobbled street to victoria court.

Leanne sees him and follows him, expecting him to be at the flat for a freshen up.

Instead, he knocks on his true lovers door.

And no, not Leanne.

Leanne walks up the stairs and just stares.

"Oh Hi" Carla smiles sweetly.

Her hair is in a loose poneyatil, the shorter bits at the front hanging down slightly. She is wearing black leggings and a tight fitted grey pyjama top which shows her bump off.

"Hey" nick murmurs staring into her eyes contently.

"Do you want to come in or are you going to keep on staring at me?" Carla asks.

"Can I do both?" He goes in to kiss her.

"Have you told Leanne yet?" She says moving her head so he kisses her cheek.

"No need" a blunt angered voice is heard from the corridor.

"Leanne..." Carla sighs.

"Why do you take every single man from me carla? I've had enough. What do you think you're doing?" She shouts going up to her.

"Hey..." nick mumbles holding Leanne's arms so she doesn't go any closer to Carla.

"Get off me!" She yells moving away.

"Look why don't we talk things inside eh?" Nick says pointing to carlas flat.

"No I think I understand perfectly what's going on. I thought you were different nick, I thought you wouldn't do what she did to you!"

"I love her" nick replies making Leanne's blood boil.

"You're just confused! She's having your baby and all these feelings have stirred up and you're getting the wrong end of the stick. Nick, you even told me I'm the love of your life. Your first love that no one has ever beaten or even come close to" She cries whilst Carla frowns, her hands laying on her bump.

"Maybe that's what you just wanted to hear. I know Carla is the one. She always has been and I thought I moved on from her but I've realised the more I spend time away from her; the more I need her" nick answers truthfully.

Leanne growls before hitting nick on the chest "I hate you"

"Get off him Leanne" Carla pipes up sharply.

"Oh don't talk to me you whore! You lying cheating whore!" She shouts.

"You Have took every man Carla. Whenever I'm happy you ruin it. Oh my god I'm gonna kill you!" She yells.

"I don't mean too" Carla murmurs.

"Oh don't give me that. You can easily say no, you can just walk away. But with you it's what Carla wants, Carla gets" she snipes.

"It's not like that at all" Carla tells her firmly.

"You even had to claim you were raped to get my husband to pay attention to you! You're sick!"

"I didn't lie about that!" Carla shouts high pitched, her hand pointing to Leanne as she starts crying.

"Don't you dare go saying all these accusations. Leanne get away from us and leave." Nick raises his voice slightly and walks over to Carla kissing her head lightly.

"You know what. You two deserve eachother" Leanne mutters walking away.

"Are you alright" nick asks sympathetically.

"Not really no" She cries trying to wipe her few tears away.

"Ignore her, she's just upset. What she said was wrong though"

"Do you believe me? About frank?" Carla whispers.

"Oh Carla of course I do. Come here" he softly says resting his head on hers as she snuggles into his chest.

"Go on, put your feet up. I'll make you a coffee" he tells her walking to their flat.

"Is hayley In?" He adds.

"Yeah she's asleep. Surprised she slept through all the racket" Carla answers quietly.

"I'll check on her, see if she's awake" nick says going into her room.

"Heya beautiful girl" he gently says seeing Hayley stood up in her tiny bed.

"Nicky" she mumbles underneath her dummy.

"Yeah that's right. Can I have a big hug" he asks holding his hands out and she rubs her eyes before hopping into them.

"Have you been good to mummy and your little sister?"

"Hayley felt baby kick mummy" she giggles.

"Really?" He chuckles "did she let you touch her stomach?"

"She make me tea and I touch it"

"Wow. Are you excited about having someone new to play with?" He questions.

She nods before skipping over to her play box.

"Baby" She holds up the doll.

"I don't think your little sister will look quite like that" nick laughs.

"It my baby" she hugs it tightly.

"Come here you" He says as she runs to him and they hug eachother, as the doll is inbetween.

"Come on eat up" nick tells Carla.

They were sat at the dinner table an hour later eating chicken stir fry, Hayley with them in her high chair making a mess.

"I'm not really hungry" Carla mumbles pushing it away.

"Is this because of what Leanne said earlier? Because if so just don't take it personally. She lashes out at everyone when she's angry" nick informs her.

"Yeah I do know. And it's just brought all the bad memories back and made me think who actually on this street believes me right now?"

"Everyone does Car I promise. Even Leanne. She didn't mean it"

"I just want to forget about it" She sighs.

"Is that nice Hayley?" She asks her daughter after 10 minutes of silence.

"Yummy" She shouts happily.

"We can tell. It's all over you" nick says laughing.

"Yum yum yum" she babbles on.

"Such a weird child" Carla chuckles amused at her daughters hyporactiveness.

"Is she asleep?" Carla whispers laying on the sofa under a throw whilst nick walks into the living room sitting beside her after moving her feet.

"Yeah" he smiles.

"You okay now?" He adds.

"Getting Their. So...what's this all mean for us then?" Carla questions sitting up a little.

"I'm happy to be with you if your are" He says.

"Of course I'm happy. Never been happier. You know nick I know I've said it before but what happened with me and Robert was honestly a one off and it was not anything to do with me not loving you. I love you so so much I promise I would never ever even think about doing anything to jepodise that ever again" Carla explains.

"Carla you really don't need to be saying all of this I know. I really know and it's forgetten. I know how much you love me, and I love you. And now we have a beautiful daughter to look after who we're gonna love and care for. The perfect tilsley Family" he smiles mirroring Carla who is getting quite emotional.

They hug for a long time and start kissing.

"I love you so much nick"

"I love you too...Mrs tilsley"

"Do you want to take this into the bedroom" nick asks after a long kissing session.

"Thought you'd never ask" she giggles as they run off.

 _Narla official reunitation!!! How will this effect peter and Leanne? A lot more drama to come, this is only the beginning honestly ;)_

 _I hope you all are reading and leaving a review so I know people are still interested otherwise theirs no point of an updated. Thanks for your support xxxx_


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter is dedicated to Kirsty as I know she loves Narla just as much as me! Thank you for your support and reviews, it means a lot xx**

"Morning beautiful" nick smiles as Carla wakes up on his chest.

"Mm" She mumbles. "Last night was amazing"

"It was" he replies.

"Did you mean everything you said last night? Because I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to run a mile"

"I want you Carla. And I need you. Carla tilsley you're the love of my life" he kisses her.

"Mmm back at ya" she smirks.

"How's our princess getting on?" He asks rubbing her large stomach.

"She's still asleep thankfully"

"I can't wait to meet her"

"You still have a while yet" she chuckles.

"3 months. That will fly by"

"Ooo" She says "yep you've woken her up now"

"Morning baby" he softly said kissing her stomach.

"You're so soft"

"And that's why we're perfect for eachother" he kisses her one last time before getting up.

"Where are you going?" She questions.

"Shower. You stay in bed for a little longer" nick tells her until a sudden high pitched squeal shouts for her Mum.

"Ugh maybe not" Carla winces getting up and going into hayleys room.

"Hey baby" she whispers.

"Mummy" she squeals.

"Shall we get some breakfast? Come here" Carla coos.

Carla makes her way into their living room carrying Hayley on her hip.

10 minutes later nick comes out the bathroom.

"Well someone's not going into work today? " Carla says looking at nicks jeans and tight navy T-shirt.

"We need to go baby shopping. Might as well go today" he shrugs.

"I still have hayleys old cot and stuff but I want new stuff. They have this really cute mobile in this magazine I want to get actually" Carlas eyes light up

"Mobile?... Phone?"

"No. One of those things that go above the babies cot. God nick you're useless" Carla bursts out laughing.

"Well I don't know do I?" He kisses her head.

"Also I think we should start talking about moving into a bigger place. A poxy flat isn't exactly the best place to bring up a baby and a toddler is it?" Nick mentions.

"Uh poxy?"

"We need a bigger place Car"

"Nick don't you think we're taking things way to fast. We only got together yesterday" she sighs.

"True but it's not like we're new to this. We've been together before. Gotten married...we know what we're getting into and however long we've been together doesn't change the fact you're heavily pregnant and need more room"

"Is that your way of calling me fat mr?" Carla raises her eyebrows.

"Ugh you know what I mean. Just tell me you'll think about it" nick asks.

"Well yeah we can't be far away though nick, I mean it. Because Hayley would need peter, Roy, Chelle, Johnny...as close as possible"

"I'll do looking first thing" he kisses her on the nose softly.

"I don't want to go rushing into things though nick. That's what we done last time and it didn't work." Carla tells him.

"We can go as slow as you want...you're the boss"

"Yes. I am" she smirks.

"And shopping? You get ready and I'll get Hayley ready and we'll be off yeah?"

"Mm" She kisses him "love you"

"I love you. Go on, off you go" be slaps her bum.

"Right how are we gonna have this room then" nick questions whilst we walk through mothercare.

"Umm grey walls" Carla says.

"Grey? Carla this is our daughters room?" He chuckles slightly.

"Nick I done the same with Hayley. They won't care what their room is like until they're older so I'll have it classy and how I like it." Carla informs him bluntly.

"Hales what colour do you think babies room should be?" Nick asks her as he wheels her in the trolly.

"Pink!" She shouts.

"We aren't having pink baby. It's too stereotypical" Carla replies.

"Pink!" Hayley repeats.

"Pink!" Nick mimickes her laughing.

"Grey!" Carla does the same.

"Oh and I want white furniture, soft toys and fluffy little blankets can be a baby pink and we can put some cute lights in there"

"You have this all planned out don't you" nick smiles.

"I do a lot of thinking when I'm sat alone pregnant. Which recently has been 7 nights a week, 24 hours a day"

"Well that's all gonna change now"

"Mm I don't know whether that's a blessing or not" Carla teases.

"Oi" He nudges her gently.

"Yes look! A light grey, get that" Carla points to it whilst nick lifts it up.

They've been in mothercare for 45 minutes ...much to nicks disappointment. He couldn't wait to get home.

"Right finished?" He asks

"No I want some like gold fairy lights or something...you know to make the room cosier"

"Pink!" Hayley squeals again unexpectedly.

"Oh are you awake now princess" nick asks Hayley softly whose been sleeping for the past 20 minutes.

"All done" nick sighs getting into the drivers seat.

He had told Carla to put Hayley in the car whilst he put everything into the boot which took a long time let's just say that.

"Ha I bet you could do with a long nap when we get gone" Carla laughs.

"I think we all could. I'm shattered"

"Think about me? I've got to carry all this heavy weight around and shop for hours"

"Yeah but you weren't carrying everything" he moans.

"You insisted" carla shrugs.

"Of course I wouldn't let you carry anything. Your pregnant and I won't let you get over tired. Come here" he kisses her passionately.

"What?" Carla blushes slightly as she realises he's been staring at her a lot on the way home.

"I'm falling more in awe of you everyday and I didn't think that was physically possible"

"Aww how cringey" she smirks although she did find it very sweet.

"I love you even when you're in this mood"

"Well for your information I love you too Nicky" she smiles happily.

"Seriously Carla...you're the best thing in my life. I love you so so much" he tells her.

"Okay too cheesy. Don't need anything else making me feel nauseas" she puts her hands up.

 _Sorry it's quite short and really rushed, just a filler x_


	17. Chapter 17

_I'm uploading less frequently as I'm wondering how many people are reading this now. Please leave reviews after each chapter. This one and the next chapter have been written for quite a while and I'll only upload after knowing people are still reading. Enjoy. Xx_

2 week later Carla is holding hayleys hand as they walk to number 1.

The past two weeks for both Carla and nick had been wonderful. They were enjoying family life, spending time with Hayley and relaxing.

They've been looking for houses recently too and decided on somewhere close by so they are still close to work and family.

And Carla is over six months pregnant now and is going through her pregnancy happily.

"Hiya" Carla smiles deciding to be nice to peter as he's been leaving them alone through the past few weeks.

"Alright" he mumbles not engaging eye contact.

"Heya gorgeous, can daddy have a hug?" He asks kneeling down to hayleys level.

"Daddy" she hugs him tightly.

"You walked here didn't you baby? We decided not to bring the pushchair round all the time now didn't we Hales. And she was a really good girl holding my hand" Carla tells him.

"Why's that?"

"Just couldn't manage pushing that and being heavily pregnant. What's up with you?" Carla frowns.

"Me? Nothing...did she mind the roads?" He changes the subject.

"Yeah, I was holding her hand the whole way. Look, are you sure you're alright?" Carla questions.

"I'm fine. Just being I'm not pounding on you anymore doesn't mean I'm having a mental breakdown Carla"

"Is this because I'm back with nick?" She chuckles slightly. "Because peter you are a grown man and jealousy is seriously not a good trait. No wonder you can't find girlfriends"

"Not everything is about you Carla." He snaps.

"Excuse me?"

"Come on Hales, grandad ken has got you a special present" he tells her softly taking her hand and walking in without saying goodbye to Carla.

She stands still outside their door for a few seconds confused as to why peter was acting like a little child before walking to the factory.

"Oh nice to see you showing your face again!" Aidan greets me whilst I walk through the factory.

"Aw look at your little bump!" Sean excitedly says going up to me and stroking my bump slightly.

"Alright Sean" I move away slightly laughing.

"Alright Mrs C, how are you anyway?"

"Yeah I'm good. Nicks making sure I'm resting etc so yeah. I've got a check up with the midwife later too"

"We heard you were back with Nick...Tracy wasn't very happy" Beth smiles.

"Well it's none of her business" Carla glares at the mention of her enemy.

"She kept saying how stupid nick was taking you back. Actually is quite funny what she was making you do..you know looking back." Beth laughs.

"I think it'll be even more funny when I see you asking Tracy for a job in her back street florest shop after you lost yours here" Carla replies.

"That's you told" Izzy says.

"We weren't expecting to see you today...how are you doing love?" Johnny asks her hugging her tightly as she walks through to the office.

"Yeah I'm fine. I have a doctors appointment at 4:00 to check the pregnancy and the pre-esclemia but nothing to worry about"

"And look how big your grand daughters got" Carla adds putting her hands on the top and bottom of her stomach to show off how much it's grown.

"You look beautiful" he smiles contently.

"I'm so much bigger from when I was pregnant with Hayley. This is going to be one big baby" she rubs it.

"Is she kicking?" He asks.

"Mm. Feel" She moves his hand so it's where the baby is kicking.

His eyes immediately light up. "Oh Carla I'm so glad you've had a second chance with nick. And I'm so happy that you're happy; after everything you've been through. It's just-..it makes me so pleased at how far you've come"

"Johnny...come here" she says softly pulling him into a hug.

A few hours later it's time for Carla to leave underworld for her scan.

"Right is everything gonna be okay?" She double checks.

"Carla it's okay. You've left us here for weeks, it's no different now" Aidan laughs.

"And they'll be clocking off too in a bit" Johnny adds pointing to the factory workers.

"Okay. Bye then" she waves. "Good luck!" They reply in sync.

"Hey baby" Carla says gently walking into the bistro and kissing nick whose on the other side of the bar.

"Hey. How are you?" He asks her walking round the bar and hugging her.

"I'm good, you ready to roll?"

"Yeah, come on let's go" he takes her hand.

"How was it today? You know...with Leanne?"

"She didn't come in. Understandable really but Steph said she's been in work the other days but she must've known that I'd be back so she's avoiding me. It's pretty pathetic really" nick explains.

"Mm, i don't envy her" Carla answers quietly.

"Hey don't feel bad. We're looking up for now on yeah?" He tells her.

"Yeah. You know peter was acting really strange earlier. He's been non stop flirting with me for months but since I've been back with you...when I dropped Hayley off earlier he was really off, didn't even give me eye contact"

"And does that bother you?"

"Well no but I'm just curious. If he's jealous he needs to get over it. I told him that and he just snapped"

Finally they make it to the hospital.

"Carla it's fine, stop stressing" nick says watching his wife fidgit in the plastic blue hospital chair.

"I'm scared nick" she whispers.

"It's fine, nothing going to go wrong you hear me? You've felt her kick loads, you've been feeling yourself again. Everything's going to run smoothly yeah?" Nick reassures her.

"Carla Tilsley?" A middle aged lady shouts.

"That's us" Carla says quietly standing up and grabbing her back as nick follows her into the tiny square room.

"So how's everything been?" She questions.

"She's been kicking a lot, I've been feeling a lot better so yeah nothing bad" Carla informs her laying into the bed and rolling her top up.

"That's marvellous. Right, I'm going to put this gel on so it'll be quite cold, although you already know that don't you?"

"They're we are. A nice strong and healthy heartbeat" she says after a short silence.

As the heartbeat fills the room Carla pulls a hand to her mouth.

"Wow...she's grown so much" she whispers.

"She's moving into position for birth now. It looks life you have an early developing pregnancy as well which is a good thing and probably explains why you're bigger than usual"

"So does that mean the baby will come early or something?" Nick pipes up.

"No not at all. However it could give Carla severe back pain near the end so you have that to look forward too"

"Oh great" Carla groans.

"But all happy news. Look like your pre-esclemia has completely cleared" she smiles as they finish their appointment.

"Fancy a quick one?" Carla asks, getting out of the car.

"You sure? The rovers?" He raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah come on. Buy me a large orange juice" she smirks linking hands with him.

They walk through the rovers doors and sigh when they notice Leanne at the bar, her back facing them.

"Maybe we should go another time?" Carla mutters.

"No we haven't done anything wrong Carla if you think about it? This is our local and if you want a drink then you'll have one" he says loud enough for Leanne to hear.

"Oh it's you" she groans.

"Look we don't want a fight Leanne. We've come in here for a quiet drink, that's all" nick tells her firmly taking a seat into the nearest booth.

"She's hates us" Carla mumbles.

"Well too bad because I love you"

"Cheesy"

"But you love it" He affectionately kisses her.

"toyah!" Leanne shouts as toyah flamin battersby enters.

"Jesus now we have both of the battersbys. How long till Janice arrives" Carla grunts seeing them.

"Oh happy days" nick sings.

"Seriously though. If Janice turns up next I don't know what id do" She laughs quietly.

"Aha. Do you remember in 2010 the rumours she used to make about us" nick reminisces.

"Mm don't even let me think about that" she replies giggling softly.

Toyah gives Carla eye contact briefly and glares at her.

"Did you see that? She just gave me a right dirty look? I'm gonna have a word" Carla says.

"Nah don't bother. Leanne's probably filled her in that's all. Just leave them be and let's go home" he replies.

 _So thought I'd bring parts of what actually has happened recently into this fanfic. So could this mean a new love for peter? Hmm... Keep reading; I feel I've lacked in recent chapters so I hope this is okay (ish). Xo be prepared for some more drama and next chapter narla fans will probably hate me ;)_


	18. Chapter 18

"Right I'll be back at 3:00 okay?" Carla informs nick walking out their bedroom dressed for the day.

"Uh where are you going?" Nick asks, sat at the kitchen table eating toast.

"Birthday shopping for Hales with peter. I did tell you nick last night"

"With peter?" He frowns.

"Well yeah...he is her dad?" Carla replies.

"But you said he was being off with you?" Nick questions.

"Well he was a few days ago, he texted me asking so I guess he's grown up a bit now ey? Took him long enough" Carla chuckles although she knew nick was getting a bit wound up.

"Nick seriously why do you care so much?" She adds.

"I don't carla. But you going out with your ex husband who still fancies you isn't exactly going to please me. I'm going to get dressed" he snaps getting up.

"Wow nick. Wow." Carla replies shaking her head.

"Fine I'll see you later" she shouts walking out and slamming the door shut and seeing peter outside of Victoria court.

"You alright?" Peter asks her.

"Mm" She says distantly.

"Hey Im sorry about the other day if I was being off with you...theirs no need to do it back ay?"

"No it's not that. Just me and nick had a little argument this morning that's all" Carla replies quietly.

"What about?"

"None of your business. Anyway let's go spoil our baby" she sighs getting into his car.

"She isn't going to be your baby much longer"

"She always will. She's my little miracle; just because I'm having another baby doesn't change that fact she's still one"

"I can't believe she's going to be 3" he shakes his head.

"Mmm it's mad. Times gone so so fast it's frightening" Carla murmurs.

"But she's turning into a right madam now. She's got her own little character...reminds me of someone" peter smiles.

"Course she's going to be like me. I'm the only one who brought her up" Carla snaps unexpectedly.

"Sorry, sorry that just slipped out" she adds looking at peter whilst he looks down.

"I wish I could've been with her as she was growing up. But if I hadn't of left I would be long gone by now" he truthfully mentions.

"You had to do what you had to do. But she loves you to pieces now peter. You're her world"

"Does...Hayley call nick her dad?" Peter questions randomly.

"No why?"

"Because I don't want her getting confused. She only had one dad and I know what nicks like. Remember at Si's birthday party in 2012, ugh nick didn't half fancy himself"

"Don't speak about him like that peter. Hes done nothing wrong. Do you act like this because I'm with nick or would you be like this with anyone I go out with."

"No...just hate the guy" peter shrugs.

"Well he hates you...as do many people" Carla answers.

"So anyway how did Leanne react to yours and nick love fling again then?" He changes the subject.

"It's not a fling peter. We're married. And she flew off the handle. And what's with Toyah being back as well? That was all very sudden"

"Oh Toyah? Yeah she told me Leanne asked her to come back, apparently Leanne felt lonely. I don't know the ins and outs"

"How come you know that?" Carla asks.

"We're mates. Had a drink with her last night actually" peter replies causally.

"You and toyah?" She raises her eyebrows.

"Not jealous are you car?" He smirks.

"No I am not" she chuckles slightly.

"Shall we get her this?" Peter asks holding up a cheap looking Cinderella dress.

"Ugh no. My child has standards peter; _that_ is tacky" Carla observes it in disgust.

"I can tell she's going to be a mini you when she grows up" he shakes his head amused.

"She's already me" Carla replies.

"Aw that's nice. We'll get her that" she adds, spotting a big box containing a Barbie house which was probably bigger then Hayley herself.

"Carla have you seen the price!" Peter answers.

"Well it's not as if we're paying together are we peter. She deserves it"

"But you've already spent over 200"

"And? She needs her luxuries just like her mum" Carla smiles.

"Spoilt" he murmurs.

"Ey?" Carla turns round. "She isn't spoilt at all peter I just want her to know that when she's good she'll get things she wants and considering she's been amazing with me recently I'll treat her on her birthday. Is that a problem?"

"No carla course not. I was joking. As long as she has a better childhood then Simon that's all I care about...and without a doubt I know that she has"

"I'm home" Carla shouts walking into her flat.

Peter insisted on carrying hayleys gifts for Carla as he couldn't let a pregnant women do it all by herself.

"You've been gone ages" nick mumbles walking into their living room and spotting peter. "What's he doing here?"

"Nick he was only helping me carry this up" she points to the bags.

"I could've done that" he replies.

"Look I'll go. See ya car" peter smiles.

"Car _la_ is her name" nick shouts after him.

"What has gotten into you?" Carla says.

"Nothing. I find it odd how you're acting so casual to peter now...nice even. Its not making sense"

"I'm going to always act causal to him nick; we have a daughter together, whatever we've been through I have to put it aside for her. Even if I was hesitant at first. But I would never ever get with him again. Not even do the slightest bit of flirting. I don't want him nick" Carla tells him firmly.

"You never used to be the jealous type either..." she adds.

"I'm not jealous Carla-..."

"Look I'm shattered. I don't have the energy for this. I'm going for nap" she interrupts him.

 _So I know this is probably a weird chapter but I thought that it would be more realistic for Carla to treat peter casually now as they DO have a daughter and in the actual show they're civil. HOWEVER, this will never jepodise Carla and nicks relationship. I just wanted to show that all relationships aren't perfect and it would be too unrealistic for them not to get into little squabbles sometimes. The most jaw dropping bit of this story is coming up too. *yayyy*_

 _Also thanks so much for your reviews xxx_


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning:

"Come on Hales, eat up" Carla moans as she tries to make an excitable Hayley eat her breakfast although Hayley had other plans and was throwing it about everywhere.

"No!" She shouts like a spoilt child.

"Hayley! Eat your breakfast now!" Carla snaps.

"I don't want" she replies.

"You asked for it, I gave you a choice and you said you wanted this so you'll eat it. Come on Hayley I'm to tired for this" Carla sighs.

"Here, let me try" nick mumbles seeing the sight and taking Carlas place.

"I can manage" Carla insists.

"Like you said, you're tired. Sit down Carla and rest" he bluntly says and she sighs sitting down on the sofa and placing a hand on her bump.

"You alright?" He asks.

"Never better" she mumbles.

"Is she kicking again?" His eyes light up as Carla nods.

"Nicky better then mummy" Hayley shouts.

"Uh no Hayley. Don't be horrible!" Nick tells her firmly.

"I'm going for a shower" Carla mutters.

"You okay?" Nick questions once again half an hour later.

"Yes for the 100th time" she snaps.

"Are you still annoyed at me because we really need to move on"

"Do you realise how out of order you were yesterday nick? You really hurt my feelings...you honestly thought I'd cheat on you after everything that happened with Robert? You must have a very low opinion of me" Carla rants.

"Not this again. I just found it weird that you're acting so friendly with him all of a sudden" he puts his head in his hands.

"It wasn't a big deal nick. I've never been horrible to him really since he's back. We agreed to be civil!" She shouts.

"Calm down! God these hormones"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" She points at him.

"I'm going out" Carla adds grabbing her bag.

"Uh where are you going?"

"Chelles." She bluntly repsonds.

"Hiya? You look shattered." Michelle greets me letting me into her and Roberts new flat.

"Yeah I'm not sleeping well" Carla just comes out with.

"And why's that?"

"Just everything that's happened. Peter and nick keep agruing, this baby is getting so stressful...I can't do anything without my back hurting or her kicking me in the ribs. We need a new house and Hayley is just going through a really fussy cranky phase" Carla cries.

"Woah okay slow down...let's start from the beginning, nick and peter? What do you mean they're arguing?" She asks.

"Yesterday I went out with peter to buy hayleys birthday presents and nick was so annoyed at me. And was saying all sorts" Carla explains.

"Why was he annoyed?"

"He thinks I'm being to friendly to peter and want him back or something"

"But you don't?" Michelle double checks.

"Of course I don't. Nick means the world, peters nothing."

"Tell him that Carla. Because I know he loves you too" She reassures her.

"Love is one thing but trust..." Carla shakes her head.

"What do you mean?"

"I genuinely don't think he trusts me after my one night stand with Robert. I mean if he seriously thinks I'd do anything to ruin what we have, especially everything we went through last time. And now I'm pregnant with his baby...I need to him know I love him" Carla explains.

"But you've told him you love him haven't you?"

"Yeah but I don't know if he believes it anymore. I've told him I'd never do anything sick like that again but he is just so off with me. I don't know whether it's stress you know with the baby and the move that's making him more agitated but we need to move on and start thinking about the kids and looking towards the future"

"Well tell him the exact thing you've just told me. Go on, what you waiting for?" Michelle encourages her.

"I'm back" Carla calls.

"Oh hey, I was getting worried about you" he answers watching a film with Hayley.

"Hayley? Do you want to play toys in your room? Come on" she softly asks Hayley leading her to her bedroom.

"What was that all about?" Nick frowns.

"Look nick I'm sorry. I love you, so so much that I'd never ever do anything to ruin that. I swear to you on my daughters life I do not have any feelings for peter, not in the way you're thinking anyway" Carla tells him gently.

"No you have nothing to be sorry for. It's all me, I know we're going through a hard time right now and I'll admit it, jealously really did take over but I'm sure on one this, Mrs Tilsley; you are the love of my life." He truthfully says kissing her softly.

"Mmm" Carla responds wrapping her arms round nicks neck.

"Ooo ouch" She pulls away all of a sudden.

"What? What is it? Are you okay?" He worriedly asks her.

"Yeah, She always kicks me in the ribs that's all. Sometimes it can just be really strong"

"Are little daughters going to be a little fighter isn't she" he smiles contently.

"This is another thing I need to get better at. Like what is that?" Carla laughs slightly at her attempt to wrap up one of hayleys presents now that she was in bed.

"Aha I'll add that to the list of things you need to be better at" he jokes.

"Oi, I spent ages trying to do that" Carla complains although is laughing slightly.

"No way" nick suddenly opens his mouth in shock looking out the blinds to their balcony window.

"What?" Carla questions.

"Oh my god" he gasps.

"Nick what?" She snaps.

"Look, toyah and Peter snogging eachothers face off outside the rovers."

"Wait what!? Help me up." Carla tells him and he pulls her up by the arms.

"Oh wow they're really going for it aren't they?" She says. "I knew something was going on when peter said he'd been talking to her yesterday"

"Not jealous are you?" Nick pipes up.

"Oh for god sake nick"

"I was joking, I was joking." He holds his hands up innocently.

"Oh flammin Hell!" Carla jumps as nicks phone goes off. "That scared the shit out of me"

"Hello, nick Tilsley speaking. Can I ask who this is?"

"Yeah...okay...really? Wow...that's fantastic...when?...okay, thank you so much goodbye."

"Who the hell was that?" Carla questions.

"That was the estate agent. Apparently, Sally Webster's house is now up for sale and they said we can have a viewing but her and Tim want to be out ASAP. How greats that ey?" He smiles widely.

"Oh my god Sally really? Wow this nights been eventful" Carla says.

"Which means we can be in a big house and have the nursery sorted before our little girl arrives" he cups her stomach.

"I love you" she whispers.

"I love you too, the most" he answers passionately kissing her.


	20. Chapter 20

_Wow 20th chapter already! I'm actually really proud of myself for going this far because I always loose motivation and start hating how the story goes but so far so good however I'm so sorry for the delayed update (I have revison and personal problems I've had to deal with) but thank you for all your kind reviews- they mean so much xxxx_

"Morning beautiful" nick softly whispers into Carlas hair as she stirs.

"Mmm" she groans. "What time is it?"

"7:30, you feeling okay?"

"Ugh. Sick" she mumbles pulling a hand to her mouth.

"What just nauseous or physically sick?" He asks worriedly.

"I don't know...just-..." Carla moans before jumping out of bed and rushing to there bathroom.

Nick follows her running her back and pulling her hair into a messy poneytail.

"I thought this would be finished by now" she mumbles spluttering in the toilet.

Before nick can reply she gags a few more times, nothing coming up.

"Ugh nick I feel like death" she mutters in distress.

"Shall I call a doctor?" He questions.

"N-no just...check on Hayley and fill up the hot water bottle please. I'm going back to bed" Carla answers quietly.

"Okay...love you" nick tells her sweetly.

"Mm love you..go check Hales" Carla mutters is response.

"Here she is!" Nick calls walking into his bedroom with Carla, carrying a happy Hayley.

"Hey baby" Carla whispers underneath the duvet.

"Mummy!" Hayley squeals.

"You can go hug mummy but be careful because she isn't feeling to well today" nick informs the 2 year old.

Hayley slowly cuddles into Carla and rests her head on Carlas bump.

"Is that any better babe?" Nick asks putting the hot water bottle onto it.

"Mmm...are we doing anything today?" She replies.

"Well its a Sunday so no, why?"

"Can we just snuggle in here all day and watch films" Carla asks quietly.

"What films? Don't think Hales is into 50 shades of grey" nick jokes.

"No silly...Disney films" She says chuckling slightly.

"How would you feel about that Hayley? Do you want to watch films with me and mummy?" He asks Hayley.

"I love Nicky and mummy" she mentions.

"What film do you want to watch baby?" Carla asks.

"Ariel!" The little girl jumps.

"Careful" nick tells her as Carla winces.

"Car are you sure you're okay? I think we should take you to the hospital?" He adds looking at her worriedly.

"Nick it's fine I promise. I'm just not feeling well. But what you could do is get a bucket in here so I don't need to jump out of bed every 5 minutes"

"Okay I'll be right back" he kisses her forehead slightly and walks out the bedroom door.

"Mummy poorly?" Hayley questions curiously.

"Just feeling a bit yucky love. But I'd feel better if you'd give me one of your big hugs!" Carla replies.

Hayley gently lays next to her mother and puts her little arms as far as they can get around Carla.

"Are you excited for your birthday eh? A big party in the bistro surrounded by your family" Carla asks her.

"I get lots and lots of presents"

"Yep you do but that's because you're such a good little girl" Sge says kissing the top of her daughters head.

2 house later Carla, nick and Hayley have just finished watching the little mermaid. Although Carla was asleep for most of it, she soon awakened when Hayley started singing the song at the end.

"A smart kid for her age" nick pipes up watching Hayley as she seems to know most the words.

"Mm Course She is with me as her mum" Carla smirks.

"...but peter isn't clever...anything but actually?" Nick says.

"Ey? Less of the cheek" she chuckles.

"Look Car, I know I've already said it multiple times but I love you. So much, and I'm sorry for how I've been. You've been through hell throughout this pregnancy and all you need to rest and I've just made the last few months terrible. I'm sorry" nick explains truthfully.

"Hey? It's okay, don't worry and I love you too" she smiles affectionately. "Come here"

They kiss eachother until Hayley notices "ewww stop it. You gross!" Making nick and Carla laugh.

Later that evening they're eating tea in their kitchen until they got a phone call which nick gets up to answer.

"Hello nick Tilsley speaking?"

After the phone call nicks eyes glow up and he smiles widely at Carla.

"What?" She frowns whilst cutting up hayleys food for her.

"We...we got the house! We got Sally's house!" He shouts excitedly.

"Really?! Oh my god, Hales we're moving house baby!" Carla tells her happily.

"Big big house!" Hayley quizzes.

"Yeah that right, bigger than this place anyway." She kisses her.

"I love you" nick sweetly says wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you" she smiles.

The next day:

"So anyway I want everything to be perfectly ready for when the baby arrives. I don't want to be tripping over cans of paint and rolls of wallpaper when I go into labour. Which means you need to start soon" Carla informs nick, linking her hand with his as they walk to Roys.

"Me? Who says I'm going to be doing all the work" nick raises his eyebrows.

"Me I said it; nick I'm carrying your baby, I'm not going to decorate the house. You can either have a baby or a house, you choose. Besides I can't decorate to save my life" Carla laughs.

"Okay I'll do it" he sighs.

"Oh hiya" Carla says seeing Sally and Tim leave Roy's.

"Oh hello Mrs Tils-...Carla. How are you?" Sally greets, trying to be professional.

"Yeah I'm good thanks, looking forward for the move" Carla tries to remain polite.

"About that, the house me and Tim have found are wanting us within the next few weeks? Which means would you want to move in earlier? And by early we mean very early." Sally explains.

"I think we can manage that can't we?" Carla turns to nick. "Oo and that gives you more time to decorate the house"

"She's got me doing everything" nick laughs pointing at me.

"I'm nearly 7 months pregnant; you won't be getting help from me anytime soon. Anyway we best be getting off, I need food inside me ASAP" Carla tells them.

"Oh I remember when I was pregnant with sophie actually. I craved eggs every day, it used to drive Kevin up the wall and as for my gas-..." Sally starts.

"See ya Sally" Carla interrupts waving and walking through Roy's.

That evening nick and Carla are packing some things ready for the move that's been agreed for in a week and a half.

"I'm gonna miss this place" Carla mentions.

"All these memories, I brought Hayley up in here, through the pregnancy, bringing her home, meeting you" she adds.

"Yes But we'll be making more memories in the new house. Think about all the ones we can have, two little girls playing in the garden whilst you're shouting at them for getting mud all over our clean carpets" Nick answers softly.

"Why would I shout? Why not you?" Carla questions playfully.

"Because I'll be outside making mess with them"

"No you will not be mister" She firmly tells him.

"You know 5 years ago If you would've told be that I'd be here pregnant with a 2 coming on 3 toddler, moving into Sally flamin Webster's house, married to a guy I despised back in 2010 I would've laughed in your face."

"Well that makes us two of us. And just for the record...I secretly fancied you in 2010, I always have" He whispers kissing me.

 _Just a filler chapter to get prepared for the big storyline. The next chapter will be kind of similar but chapter 22 is where everything kicks off!! Thanks for your patience xx_


	21. Chapter 21

_Just need to tie up some loose ends before I kick off a different storyline. Next chapters a big one and hopefully will be up tomorrow. Also, check out my One-Shot I've done recently called '40 weeks' x_

2 weeks later: 

After a hectic 2 weeks Carla, nick and Hayley are finally settled into their new house. They moved in only 3 days ago however the walls are plain and white for the time being as Carla firmly informed nick that she couldn't deal with Sally Webster's terrible decor around her.

Hayley loved it there too as she had a bigger room and the fact that it was her birthday in only 2 days.

"Nick I hate to be a pain-..." Carla whines from the sofa.

"Hmm what is it?" Nick questions unpacking some of the boxes that were still scattered round the house.

"Please go out and get me salt and vinegar crisps now. Get a whole pack" She tells him.

"Aha is that right? I got you some yesterday morning?!"

"Yeah but I've eaten them all. Please, for your baby" she pleads childishly.

"Okay, do you want me to bring Hayley or leave her here?" He asks.

"It's fine leave her here... Ey? I love you, come here" she kisses him.

5 minutes later theirs a knock at the door, Carla expects it to be nick forgetting his keys.

"For god sake nick" Carla mumbles opening the door revealing peter.

"I'm not nick" he smiles.

"Peter?...what can I do for you?" Carla frowns.

"I just want to see our beautiful daughter before she turns 3, is she in there?"

"Yeah sure, come in" Carla let's him enter.

"Nice house. It's already nicer than Sally's" he admires the plain living area.

"Mm well theirs a lot to be done yet but nicks doing it himself most the time so it'll take longer" she replies.

"I can't see you helping anyway" he chuckles.

"I wouldn't to be honest but I'm pregnant so theirs no chance, Aidan is helping a bit too though"

"I'm back babe" nick calls out walking into the living room and laying eyes on peter.

"Oh peter. Alright?" Nick quietly says.

"Yeah you?" Peter asks.

"Good. What are you doing here?"

"Just seeing Hales" he shrugs.

"I don't see her anywhere" nick frowns.

"I'll get her now" Carla pipes up.

"No it's fine I will" nick smiles, kissing Carla passionately on the lips whilst looking over at peter smugly and giving her the crisps before going upstairs to fetch Hayley.

"There she is! Hiya princess!" Peter coos taking Hayley off nick.

"Daddy!" She squeals.

"Is it someone birthday on Saturday?" He asks.

"MINE!" She shouts happily. "3!" She points up three fingers.

"So what's the plan for Saturday?" Peter looks over to Carla.

"We'll have her in the morning. And then nicks going to set up this huge party in the bistro then you can take her for the evening until the morning yeah?" Carla explains.

"Yeah fine by me, I'm going to bring my plus one if that's okay with you." He winks.

"Who? Toyah? Yeah I couldn't care less to be honest" Carla shrugs.

"So you two are official then?" Nick says.

"Mm Yeah; Lovely is toyah" he smiles.

"Yeah I don't want to hear your life story. Thanks for dropping by peter" Carla changes the subject.

"Okay seeya baby, love you." He waves at Hayley before staring at nick and putting her on the floor. "Nick"

"That was weird" nick mutters as he shuts the door.

"Mm peter Barlow is weird" Carla answers laying lazily on the sofa opening a pack of salt and vinegar crisps.

"Ugh they stink" He scrunches his nose up.

"Blame her not me" Carla giggles whilst nick wraps his arms round her bump, rubbing it gently.

A few hours later nick is looking through the cupboards for something decent for tea.

"Car theirs no actual dinners in here, do you just want to go somewhere?" He questions from the kitchen.

"It's fine nick I'm not that hungry now" Carla shakes her head.

"Well me and Hales are. You've been stuffing your face in crisps all day" he laughs.

"Do you just want to go the rovers then? For a drink whilst me and Hales have some little picky bits?" He adds.

"The rovers? Why not your place?" She raises her eyebrows.

"Robert was telling me how the electrics were playing up or something, I can't really remember but I told him to close it for the rest of the day and I'll check it tomorrow" he explains.

"Will it be okay for the party?" She stresses.

"Yeah it's nothing serious but anyway shall I get my coat?" He asks.

"Ugh yes but we're not staying for long" she gets up.

Half an hour nick, Hayley and Carla are entering the rovers for lunch.

"Oh I wasn't expecting you to be here" peter greets up with toyah.

"What are you doing behind there?" Carla says seeing him behind the bar.

"Well we have an announcement to make" he smiles before ringing the bell alerting everyone's attention.

"Sorry to disturb all of you but I thought now would be the perfect time to announce that me and my gorgeous girlfriend, toyah Battersby brought the Rovers Retun. So meet your new landlord everybody" he says.

"A pub? Peter you're an alcoholic" Carla hisses.

"Yeah and i have it under control" he assures her and Carla fake laughs out loud.

"It's never under control peter. You were tempted when we lived above the bookies and alcohol was nowhere near the place. How are you gonna feel in bed every night knowing theirs booze down here?!" Carla rants.

"Er excuse me, I don't think it's your place telling him what he should and shouldn't be doing" toyah butts in.

"You took the words right out my mouth" Leanne glares.

"It is my business when he's the father of my child. Peter im warning you, you fall of the wagon one more time and you'll never ever seen Hayley again. You hear me?" Carla threatens before waddling over to a booth with Hayley whose too distracted with her toy pony she's waving round the place.

"Don't give her anything else to stress about peter. I mean it." Nick tells him seriously before following Carla.

"I'm sorry but I don't see how him buying into a pub is anything to do with you" Leanne laughs sarcastically.

"Don't start leanne" peter puts his head into his hands.

"And I don't see how this discussion has anything to do with you Leanne? Get lost" Carla replies.

"Ah well that's where you're wrong. I live here now, and work here. So nick I'm resigning" she smirks.

"Good riddance" nick mutters but loud enough for Leanne to hear.

"Ey careful toyah. Knowing his trap record he'll get it on with Leanne behind your back. Affairs give him this buzz you see" Carla points out.

"Pretty sure peter and you had the affair not Leanne so either be quiet or leave" toyah responds.

"Ugh the Battersbys are back in full force aren't they, pass me a bucket. Come on nick." She says as her, nick and Hayley walk out.


	22. Chapter 22

_It seems you guys hate Toyah as much as me! Thank god; she's my worst character as well as Leanne. Anyway, Big chapter where the new storyline begins! I'm apologising in advance for the readers who don't like drama ;) xx_

"Happy birthday princess!" Carla greets Hayley whose jumping in excitement on her bed.

"Hayley 3 mummy!" She shouts.

"Yeah that's right baby. Do you want to open presents downstairs?" Carla asks.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah!" She squeals.

"Come on then, mummy can't carry you though" Carla holds her hand out as they make their way downstairs.

"Happy birthday Hales!" Nick smiles making her favourite breakfast.

1 hour later they've just finished opening hayleys presents.

"What do you say Hayley?" Carla says.

"Tank you!!" She yells getting overexcited as per.

"Do you think we should let her have a nap before the party so she doesn't sleep through it?" Nick asks.

"I don't think she will nick, look at her" Carla laughs at her daughter spinning in circles to a song.

 _Peter: tell Hayley i say happy birthday! Also I'm sorry for yesterday if I annoyed you Carla but I promise you, I'm going to stay sober._

"Who was that?" Nick questions as Carlas phone beeps.

"Just peter, apoglsing for yesterday."

 _Carla: "It's fine but I meant what I said peter. we'll still see you in the bistro in a bit. Make sure Toyah doesn't start a scene please."_

"Mmm I love you" nick says kissing her neck from behind.

"Do you really?" Carla jokes softly.

"I never thought I could love anyone as much as you" he whispers. "And you're the best mum on the planet"

He turns her round kissing her on the lips.

"No Nicky!" Hayley points her little finger at the pair.

"Aha sorry Hales" he replies.

"Right I'm gonna go upstairs and find something to make me look half decent" Carla sighs walking upstairs.

"Hey? You could look beautiful wearing a bin back." Nick tells her.

"Mm I don't think I'd try that one out" She scrunches her nose up.

"Maybe not...wear that black dress I got you just before we moved, I'll get Hales dress whilst you're sorting out makeup and stuff" he says.

"Okay...nick; I love you" she smiles sweetly before going upstairs.

"How do I look?" Carla questions making nick jump as he adjusts his tie.

She's wearing a tight fitting black dress that ends just above the knee. It shows her bump off perfectly; she's wearing black high heels although they're not as high as usual since being pregnant. Her hairs straight down and her makeups minimal but gorgeous.

"Absolutely mind blowing. You feel okay?" He asks.

"Hmm? Yeah" she nods whilst walking over to him and laying her head on his chest.

"You're in a very happy mood today?" He informs her.

"Well it's my daughters third birthday. God the times gone so fast, soon it'll be this ones third birthday and then hayleys sixth...wow" Carla rubs her stomach.

"Hold up, baby number 2 has 2 more months to go yet" nick laughs.

"I know that but time goes so fast, it's actually scary"

"Well I can't wait to meet our little baby...the baby that brought us back together" he kisses her head.

"Me too, we need to think of a name actually now that we know she's a girl" Carla says.

"What now? Can't we save this for another day" nick grunts.

"Oi do you want to leave our daughter unamed?!"

"No but it's too much to deal with right now considering our joyful 3 year old is dancing in her room to Moana.

"Ugh she's gonna be out by a light tonight" Carla sighs.

"Yeah well..." he claps his hands. "Come on Hayley let's get moving"

"Oh nick?"

"Yeah?" He turns round.

"Did you sort that problem at the bistro?"

"Problem?...Oh yeah Robert had a look saying it was nothing, right let's get a a shifting" he slaps her bum.

"Wow" Carla gasps at the sight of the bistro.

Their was all different kind of shades of pink balloons hanging from the ceiling and on the walls in bunches. Their was a pink ballon at the end of the bistro saying 'happy birthday Hayley" and lots of food around on the tables.

"When did you do all this" Carla says wide-eyed.

"Last night, when I got back late. Do you like it?"

"Yes I love it, this is going to be the best birthday she'll ever have. Come here" Carla kisses him passionately.

"Hales don't go eating all the food before the guests arrive." Nick chuckles.

"Do you like it in here babe?" He adds lifting her up onto his hip.

"It pink! I'm a Disney princess!" She yells.

"Yeah that's right. The best Disney princess" he tells her sweetly.

"Oh hi" Carla smiles awkwardly as Peter, Simon and...Toyah walk through the doors.

"Hey, how are ya?" Peter asks.

"I'm find thanks" she replies.

"Happy birthday sweetheart!" He shouts rushing over to Hayley and taking him from nicks arms.

"Nick this looks great mate, well done" He holds his hand to shake.

"Alright Simon?" Carla makes conversation.

"Good thanks. This looks ace! I bet she's loving it"

"Yeah she definitely deserves it, this is a birthday she won't shut up about when she's 16" Carla replies.

Simon walks off to play with Hayley as Carla and Toyah give eachother eye contact.

"Carla."

"Toyah."

"Look I don't want a fight today, especially not on hayleys birthday. Are we okay?" Toyah questions.

"Well I'm hardly going to invite you to dinner parties but I'm alright with you being here as long as you don't bring your gorilla..haha sorry I meant Leanne here." Carla smiles sarcastically.

2 hours later the party is in full swing. Everyone's eaten and now are dancing to flamin Disney songs.

Carlas talking to Michelle at the bar as Hayley suddenly grabs her leg.

"What wrong baby?" Carla asks looking down.

"You carry me mummy" she whines.

"Hales you know I can't do that anymore, go off and dance with Simon"

"Mummy" She starts moaning and rubbing her eyes.

"Someone's getting tired" Michelle pipes up.

"Go to daddy if you want a hug, I'm busy hun"

"I want you mummy" she starts crying and Carla sighs.

"Is she alright?" Johnny asks.

"Yeah she's just overtired and overwhelmed I think. This parties a lot for a three year old"

"Do you want me to take her outside for some fresh air?" Johnny offers.

"Awh would you?...Hales go with grandad for some fresh air, then I can take you home and we can both have a nap yeah?" Carla says.

"Come on beautiful" Johnny lifts her up and takes her outside.

"Taking it's toll is it car?" Michelle laughs.

"You try looking after an excited three year old and being pregnant at a birthday party full of people I hate." Carla raises her eyebrows.

"Carla" a high pitches voice is heard as Carla turns round.

"Alright Gail what can I do for you?" Carla asks in boredom.

"I'll leave you too it" Michelle mutters sniggering slightly as Carla lightly elbows her.

"I was just reminiscing with David about how last time nick threw a party for one of peters children it all came crashing down. Will this be happening this time?" She drunkenly asks.

"Gail why are you drunk at a children's party?" Carla bluntly says.

"I am not drunk" she hisses.

"Look I'll get you some water, to help you sober up a little" Carla walks behind the bar.

"Nick" Roberts suddenly serious voice is heard.

"Alright mate" nick asks laughing at something David just said.

"Nick I need to talk to you-..."

"Why don't you serve the drinks instead of my pregnant wife who doesn't even work here" he chuckles, not releasing what Robert needed to announce.

People start to notice dust falling onto their shoulder as they looked up suspiciously.

"What was that?" Sarah says.

"I have no idea" Garry replies.

"WATCH OUT!" Robert yells as the bistro roof caves in, falling on everyone in the bistro including Carla and Nick.

As beams of wood falls and dusty air surround them, bloody and unconscious bodies lay on the floor. _Lifeless_.


	23. Chapter 23

_BIG chapter!_

Peter awakens first, he instantly starts coughing and shouting for Simon and Hayley. "SIMON...HAYLEY"

As more people cough and sit up they are shocked at what they see. The bistro isn't the bistro anymore. It's just a pile of bricks, wood and people laying still...no one knows whose even alive.

"Michelle!" Peter calls out as he sees her trying to stand.

"Ey easy" He helps her. "Are you okay?"

"...yeah I'm fine. What the flamin hell has happened" She screeches.

"I don't know but I can't find Hayley or Simon. Oh Michelle what if they're -..."

"No no...Johnny took her outside im pretty sure...where Carla, oh god the baby. What about the baby!" Michelle cries.

"Thank god but I- I need to find Si"

"Hello?! Can anyone hear me?!" They shout.

"Ugh what's happened!" Toyah says.

"Toyah! Are you okay?" Peter questions.

"Dad!" Simon shouts.

"Si! Oh come here. Are you hurt?" He rushes to his sun and hugs him whilst crying.

"I'm fine, where Hayley Dad?"

"Johnny took her outside, you need to help to get everyone out! I can't find Carla!"

Violent coughing is heard near one of the booths. "Wha...what's..." nick murmurs looking up.

"Nick I think the bistro roofs collapsed. I-I can't find Carla" peter explains.

"Car...ca...CARLA!" He fully regains consciousness and stands up looking round the destroyed bistro.

"CARLA WHERE ARE YOU?!" He countinues to scream.

"Aidan, kate are you guys okay?!" Michelle whimpers.

"We need to find Carla. Michelle, their could be my niece and sister dying in here" Aidan tearfully says.

"Right everyone needs to get out NOW!" Robert yells.

"It's not safe! MOVE!" He adds.

10 minutes later most people are out on the cobbles whilst the horror continues indoors. No ones seriously hurt; the most injured person is probably Gail who has glass in her head making her bleed quite heavily on her face. Nick, Aidan, peter, Robert, Garry and Tyrone are lifting up bricks and wood beams to find any signs of Carla who is nowhere to be seen.

"Carla...baby" nick sobs putting his head in his hands and pulling on his hair.

"Where was she before it happened?" Tyrone asks.

"I um...I can't remember...my heads so fuzzy" nick cries.

"She was behind the bar! Yeah I remember!" Robert shouts as they all lift up bricks hoping to find Carla.

They didn't know whether to give a sigh of relief that they'd found her or cry that she's under tons of bricks once they saw her left hand under the rubble, the diamond wedding ring glowing up.

"I SEE HER HAND!" Aidan announces.

Nick immediately rushes over, pulling rocks off really quickly as if he was digging a hole with his claws.

Once he sees Carlas face his cries turn into hurrendous chokes of sobs.

The black ash that covers her face, the blood from the left side of her forehead dripping down to her chin, a bleeding nose and lip and grazes around her face that'll probably turn into purple bruises.

"Oh..." he whispers. "Carla"

"Ch-check her pulse" Aidan tells him emotionally.

"I-I can't find one..." nick mumbles. "I CANT FIND ONE" he repeats louder.

"Here let me try" Robert shakily says looking for one whilst the rest of the boys remove the bricks.

"...She's bleeding" Garry mutters noticing blood from down below which turns into a big pool beneath her.

"I found one!" Robert says.

"Where's these ambulances!" Peter grunts.

"Carla? Can you hear me? Come on baby, talk to me" nick tells her stroking her hair gently.

"...Theirs um loads of blood in her hair" he adds removing his hand to see blood soaking his hand.

"Wake up Carla...please be okay. You can't do this to Hayley or our other little daughter...we need you, we need you Carla" he desperately pleads.

Suddenly out of no where Carla starts fitting, shaking her body about frantically, having no control over her body or expressions.

"SHES HAVING A SEZUIRE!" Nick yells.

"We need this ambulance ASAP!" Aidan rushes outside to see if theirs any signs of one.

"Have you found her Aidan?!" Johnny says as Kate and Michelle follow on. Hayley was getting carried by Ken who was trying to clam her down but she wasn't having any of it.

"Y-yeah but it's really not looking good. Dad she's having a sezuire" Aidan answers.

Johnny stares in complete shock before running into the building. Aidan, kate and Michelle follow on, terrified at the sight they'll be witnessing.

"Oh my..." Johnny sobs. "Carla" he kneels down.

"She won't stop fitting!" Nick yells.

"Move her onto her side and try to just clam her!" Robert informs him.

"What...what if she's injured her back or something?" Michelle says.

"How longs a fit last before it gets really serious?" Kate questions.

"I-I don't know" Michelle whispers in fright.

"Okay...okay she's stopped" nick whispers as Carlas fitting decreases.

"Why's the ambulance taking so long?" He adds. "I-I can't have my daughter and wife die, I can't"

"Nick it won't come to that" Johnny reassures him tearfully.

"Why, because it seems like we're half way there!" Nick shouts.

"Nick calm down" Michelle murmurs.

"The ambulance is here!" Aidian says. "In here!"

"Can you all please leave the premises, it is too unsafe" a police man tells them sternly.

They all leave apart from nick, Michelle, Johnny, kate and Aidan who are ignoring the polices protests.

"...right we need to get her to hospital NOW if we have any chance of saving her" the paramedic says to another as they wire Carla up to certain devices and load her onto a stretcher.

"What's wrong with her? Please tell us she'll be okay?" Nick pleads.

"Sir please stay back. We don't know what's going on yet, only a faint idea. We need to get her to hospital ASAP. Do you want to come?" They explain.

"Yeah" nick whispers rubbing his forehead.

"Carla Connor. Age 42. Significant blood loss and severe head injury" they shout to others as they wheel Carlas unconscious frame through weatherifield hospital corridors.

"You can't come through here sir. You can wait in here." They tell nick before rushing off to Carlas aid.

"Nick!" Johnny shouts walking through the doors.

"Is she okay? What have they said?" He desperately asks.

"They haven't told me anything, they keep telling me they don't know yet but I heard them say she's lost a lot of blood and has a head injury" nick cries.

"Head injury?" Michelle gasps.

"Michelle what if she gets brain damage like me, I can't have that for her Michelle"

"Nick she won't I promise you! She's going to be fine..."

"I wish I can have your attitude" nick replies quietly.

"What have they said about the baby?" Kate pipes up.

"Once again...nothing." He mumbles.

"Carla Tilsleys Family?" A Middle Aged female nurse says.

"Yeah what's happening" nick shouts.

"We gave Carla many examinations and scans when she came in a few hours ago. I'm afraid to tell you that we have found a bleed on the brain, we're taking her down to theatre in the next hour but I do need to tell you truthfully that their are many complications during this operation. A brain surgery is a very dangerous procedure; not just because it's on the brain but also because the consequences after could result in brain damage or long or short term memory loss. Mrs Tilsley also has a broken collar bone and a dislocated shoulder."

"Oh god" nick sobs putting his hand through this hair.

"And um what about the baby?" Michelle mumbles.

"She's lost a lot of blood due to the impact and has had a blood transfusion for that. The baby has a strong and healthy heartbeat fortunately and hasn't be phased by what's gone on although if you want the baby to be in the best hands, we need to perform a C-section and deliver the baby urgently-..."

"But she's got one and a half months to go yet? She isn't ready!" Nick worries.

"As soon as the baby is out we'd put her in an incubator. Mr Tilsley I can assure you we'll keep a close eye on both Carla and the baby."

"Won't a C-section be bad for Carla though? She's been through so much, what if theirs a problem?!" Michelle cries.

"I can't say much more than we'll do everything we can and a caesarian section is a simply procedure."

"I can't handle this" nick mutters before walking out to the front of the hospital as leaning out the wall sobbing.

5 hours later it's now very late at night.

Most the family had gone home but obviously nick, Michelle and Johnny have stayed to wait for news on the baby and Carlas operations.

"How are they!" Nick desperately asks as the same nurse comes out.

"Congratulations you have a daughter; The baby has been rushed down to the NCIU to go to an incubator which will help the baby breath properly but shes quite fit for a premature baby."

"Oh thank god" relish washes over everyone.

"A-and Carla?" He whispers.

"No severe complications took place. She's still very critical but we're monitoring her. We've put her in a induced coma until her head has healed to a healthy state. She isn't out the woods yet however."

"Can I see her?"

"I wouldnt recommend it as it's very late and she isn't in a very good state. But I'll allow it, only you though and not for long." She smiles walking away.

Nick walks in Carlas hospital room and gasps at the sight. Carla has a bandage wrapped round her head, wires coming out of her on her nose, mouth, neck, hands etc. She has purple bruising that would most likely come out darker by the morning and cuts and grazes all over her. She's extremely pale and looks completely lifeless.

"Carla..." he whispers.

"Oh Carla"

He sits down next to her and holds her hand. He is shocked at how cold it is and starts weeping to himself.

"Carla you've done it, you've got yourself another little daughter. Please car, don't leave yet. We've finally got our happily ever after and you can't leave Hayley. Please" he begs.

Suddenly the machines beep and loads of nurses run in.

"She's going into cardiac arrest!" They shout getting more machines and huddling over the bed in a bid to save Carlas life.

"Please wait out side sir" one of them tell him. He could tell in the way they are speaking that they're really concerned for Carla.

"No..." be whispers repetively.

"We've got her stabilised. Get Dr Ward in here straight away." They say.

"That was a very close one Carla." One mutters whilst adjusting a tube.

 _And that's it! Wow that took a while to write, this storyline is very gloomy and dark just to be warned and I can't possibly say it gets better anytime soon...if anything worse. Leave reviews_ x


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning nick hasn't left Carlas side. He's been holding her hand all night, talking too her reassuring everything would be okay, even if he wasn't sure.

"Hi" Michelle whispers walking through the door and gasping at the sight of Carla.

The bruising had finally come through over night and now she has harsh shades of black, purple and red all round her face.

"Hey" nick replies quietly, not taking his eyes off Carla.

"How um...how is she?" She asks.

"Er not good. She went into cardiac arrest just after you and Johnny went home. They managed to save her but I don't even know anymore Michelle..." he explains.

"Nick don't give up now-..."

"I'm not giving up?! Like I'd ever do that" he snaps.

"I'm sorry, hows the baby?"

"Haven't got the chance to see her yet, they only let you in there through the day so I'll go later. I wanted to stay with Carla if I'm being honest"

"And how are you?" She questions softly.

"I dunno. Alive. What about you? Your face?" He shrugs looking over at Michelle's cuts she has spread around her face.

"Oh don't worry about me, it's nothing in comparison. Er Johnny and that lot said they'll be over at 10ish"

"Okay, when you're all here with car, I'll see the baby. I can't stand the thought of her being alone." He puts his head in his hands.

"Come here" Michelle says sympathetically holding her arms out as nick wraps his arms round her.

"Do you have any idea when she'll be awake" she adds.

"They haven't said anything but I doubt it'll be soon. She needs to be okay" he wipes his eyes; not letting himself be weak. "She needs to be"

"Whose got Hayley?" Nick realises.

"Peter don't worry. He says he can pop up when Carlas feeling better and bring her in. Apparently she was crying for most the night wanting her though" Michelle truthfully says.

"Course peter would bring her in, just so he could have a good look -..."

"Nick it isn't like that." Michelle interrupts. "Look maybe you should go home, have a shower and a sleep."

"I'm not leaving her or my daughter"

"They'll still be there when you wake up?"

"Will they? Because I'm not too sure?" Nick raises his voice slightly giving her eye contact.

"You're wearing clothes from yesterday you need to change"

"All I need is Carla and my baby"

2 hours later Johnny, Aidan and Kate all come and visit Carla.

"Oh god" Johnny whispers, instantly going over and holding Carlas hand.

He strokes her hair softly and just stares. "I should've been there for her, made sure she didn't get hurt"

"Johnny there is nothing you could've done, don't you think everyone would've left if they knew the bistro was going to collapse?" Michelle says.

"She was carrying my granddaughter. Why did she have to be the one who got hurt"

"All these questions are gonna get you nowhere Johnny" she replies softly,

"Michelles right Dad, we just need to be there for Carla" Aidan pipes up.

"I'm gonna get some air. Tell me if anything happens" nick sighs quietly standing up and leaving the room distantly.

"Is he okay?" Kate questions.

"He's taking this really hard" Michelle frowns sympathetically.

On nicks way out he sees the room full of all the premature babies. He looks through the window with teary wide eyes and then walks through the door hesitantly.

"Can I help you?" A young nurse asks.

"Er my baby is here"

"Have you been here before?"

"N-no. She was born last night" he mutters.

"Okay, has she got a name? If she doesn't, the mothers surname would be used."

"No not yet. Tilsley is my wife's surname though"

"Ah I see. Here we are, congratulations. She's beautiful" she smiles, leading nick to the incubator in the corner and leaving him alone.

"Oh" he gasps instantly crying at the sight of his tiny daughter.

"You're so gorgeous" he whispers pulling a hand to his mouth.

"You and your mummy are both going to be okay. I'm going to make sure of it"

"I already love you so much. Me and your mummy have waited so long to meet you and I know mummy isn't here right now but she will be. I promise you, she will be."

He slowly puts his hand through the hole of the incubator and cries more when his hand goes into contact with the babies.

"You're so soft." He mumbles.

"You have a big sister Hayley. She's so excited to meet you, she might drive you a bit mad, using you as a dolly probably but we'll stop if it gets to bad" he jokes quietly.

"You have the best family baby. So stay strong Becuase you're the luckiest little girl in the world. I love you"

Nick makes his way back into Carlas hospital room where a nurse is already talking to the rest of the family.

"I told you to get me if something happened!" He raises his voice slightly.

"She's just got here nick. Sorry, carry on." Michelle replies.

"We've run some more tests on Carla after her cardiac arrest, we were afraid of the extent of her injuries and if they were more serious than we first intended."

"And?" Nick snaps.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but Carlas head injury is worse than we originally thought. The pressure on the brain could consequence in brain damage or amnesia."

"No...No!" Nick mutters but it turns into a shout. "She can't have brain damage! It'll ruin her life" he sobs.

"How do you know this though? Why if she wakes up fine?!" Johnny hopes.

"We won't know for sure until she wakes up but that won't be for a while. We've put her into an induced coma as you know so she can heal easier but the brain damage and amesia is just a possibility."

"I can't deal with this" nick whispers. "I've got to go"

He stomps down the hospital corridors and leaves the hospital.

When he gets back to the street he sees the bistro and just stares at the damage.

"Nick?" Sarah mutters. "Are you okay? How's Carla?"

"Nick?" She asks again when he ignores her.

"Where's Robert?" He questions.

"Robert? I don't know why?"

"He knew something was wrong with the bistro. But he let it happen and now my family could die. Hayley won't have a Mum. Where is he" he shouts suddenly.

"Calm down" she puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't tell me to clam down! I need to find Robert!"

"Nick?" Robert pipes up behind him whose just come out of devs shop.

"You. You knew the bistro was going to collapse and you've let my wife and unborn child be there and suffer the consequences!"

"Nick this isn't anyone's fault! I told you there was a problem-..."

"But you said it was okay!" He interrupts.

"Yeah so I tried telling you it wasn't at the party but it was too late! Look I'm sorry about Carla and your baby but they're okay aren't they?"

"No they aren't okay! My baby is 2 months early and my wife could die and even if she does wake up she might have brain damage or not remember anything! How is that fair on me, Hayley?"

"This was just a horrible accident. Don't take your anger out on me"

"I want to hit you." Nick says in a scarily low voice.

"No nick! Come on, go to Carla" David holds him back as nick starts sobbing into his hands.

 _Sorry for the delayed update; I've had exams all week. Please read my new book I've started called ' **keeping quiet** '. _

_Leave reviews xxx_


	25. Chapter 25

2 weeks later:

it's been a long two weeks for nick and the connor clan as carla is still in a coma. They still aren't sure whether carla will have brain damage or memory loss; setting the family on edge.

The doctors told the family 2 nights ago that they were taking carla out of her induced coma, meaning she could wake any time now.

"morning babe" nick greets her early on the morning, which is what he's been doing all this time.

"car please hurry and wake up, hayley is missing her mum so much. we told her you've just gone on a little holiday so she started complaining saying she wanted to come. please just wake up for her...and our beautiful daughter."

"she's so beautiful Carla. she has a lot of dark hair; obviously from you...your eyes, mouth and she has my nose. The most perfect baby...and she needs her mummy. come on Car, be there for your two children" He adds.

The doctor informed nick that Carla would probably be able to hear them and that encouraged nick to tell her about his day and all the gossip every evening, just so if Carla did hear maybe she wouldn't panic as much when she did wake up about being in an unsettling environment.

As nick carried on talking to Carla he was sure he felt her finger twitch.

"Carla?" He whispered.

After a few minutes and no change, he thought he'd just been imagining it but when Carla squeezed his head extremely weakly he knew it was real.

"Come on baby" he murmurs. "Open your eyes"

"Take your time" he continues and right on que Carla mumbles quietly which comes out muffled due to the oxygen mask on her face.

"Slowly sweetheart" He smile slightly.

She squints as she opens her eyes for only a second until she closes them again.

She begins to breath heavily and it's as if she starts panicking about her surroundings.

"Car you're in hospital, their was an accident but the kids and you are all okay" Nick reassures her.

She does another quiet groan and finally opens her eyes ever so slightly and looks at nick. There's nothing but fear.

"...it's me" he says.

"B..ba..baby" Carla whispers.

"Let me just get a doctor, don't worry everything's okay" he kisses her forehead gently. He Opens the door and shouts for nurses quickly to come in, as they walk in he goes back to his previous position.

He could tell she was scared. Petrified even. Her eyes were only open a little bit however their was tears and her eyes were following the nurses and they scurried out the room.

"It...hurts" she cries.

"Shhh you're okay now I promise"

"I'm gonna have to ask you to leave whilst we run a few tests of Mrs Tilsley" on of the nurses pipe up.

"Test? What kind of tests? She remembers me and is responding?" Nick questions.

"It's just routine" she shrugs.

"I'll be 5 minutes baby. I'm going to call your dad and Michelle" he smiles and leaves.

"Nick!" Johnny and michelle shout in sync run down the corridor.

"Where is she? I want to see her?" Johnny asks.

"They're just running some tests."

"Tests? What? Why?" Johnny exclaims.

"Just routine..." nick sighs.

"Oh hi, everything okay?" Nick says to the nurse whose just come out of Carla room.

She's been helping Carla and the family throughout these 2 weeks.

"Well she's a very lucky women, it could've been a lot worse. Carla has no signs of memory loss nor brain damage however she's very groggy, confused and extremely weak. Obviously your wife hasn't been in a coma for two weeks so she fatigued from that also the amount of medication she's on makes her drowsy. You can go see her now but I suggest don't stress or worry her or don't ask many questions. Like I said earlier; she's very confused."

"Why'd we stress her out?" Johnny interrupts.

"I mean just don't explain in graphic detail what happened, or ask her lots of questions. She needs rest." The doctor explains sensitively.

"Can we just see her?" Michelle pleads.

"Yeah go through." She smiles.

"Hey you!" Michelle softly says sitting down and taking Carlas hand.

"Wha-..." Carla whispers weakly.

"Don't try to talk baby. Just rest." Nick kisses her other hand.

"Hayley"

"Peters got her, it's okay." He replies.

"Nick...where's the baby" Carla whimpers.

"I promise you Carla; she's in an incubator right now until her lungs are stronger but she's perfect. Just like you."

"I want her" she cries loudly. "My baby"

"Wait until you're stronger" nick tells her.

"No" Carla mutters.

"She looks just like you Carla, beautiful" he smiles slightly.

"Just like Hayley. Nicks don't you have a photo?" Michelle says.

"Yeah look" nick shows the picture of their baby.

"Oh" she cries pulling a shaky hand to her mouth. "She's gorgeous."

"Why don't you try and have a sleep?" Michelle says.

"Bring Hayley. I want her."

"No carla wait till you're better. You can't have you're daughter seeing you like this darling."

"We'll stay here when your wake up car. We're so happy you're awake" Johnny pipes up after staring in shock at his poorly daughter.

 _Right first of all; I'm SO sorry I haven't updated this fic for so so long. I've had zero motivation and have been busy. I'll try to update this very soon! Leave a review xxx_


	26. Chapter 26

2 days later nick comes in very early especially for Carla like he did yesterday too now that she was awake. "Hi, how are you beautiful?"

"Nick I want to see the baby" Carla mutters tearfully.

"Come on car- just wait until you're feeling stronger" he sighs.

"It's my baby-..."

"Ours."

"Well not the doctors" she winces as she tries to sit up.

"Carla please listen to me for once. Just rest."

"I've bought you some magazines too" He adds.

"Like I'm gonna read them." She snaps.

"Woah woah woah. What have I done?" He holds his hands up.

"Be an idiot that's what" she quietly says.

1 hour later...

"Heya are you alright?" Kate immediately asks as she enters the hospital room along with Johnny and Aidan.

"I've been better." Carla whispers weakly.

"You're strong though sis. I'll give you that" Aidan says.

"So what have the nurses said? When will you be out?" Johnny questions.

"Calm down dad. She's just woken up." Kate laughs.

"Not for a while yet." Carla replies.

"Look you're knackered do you want us to go?" Johnny worriedly chews on his lip as he watches his olderst daughter struggle in pain.

"No no it's fine. Ignore me." She smiles but everyone knew it was just fake.

"I'm er just gonna get some fresh air yeah?" Nick pipes up smiling before rushing out the room.

"What's up with him?" Aidan frowns.

Nick walks down the corridor, putting his hand through his hair messily until he gets to his destination.

Walking in he walks to the corner of the room, where he already knows his place around and he takes a seat.

"Hello baby girl" he whispers putting his hand through the incubator hole and stroking his tiny daughters hand.

"We still need to name you. But now your mummy is awake I guess we can sort everything out. You'll be healthier and ready to come home; Mummy will be up and about again and we'll take Hayley, we can live our perfect live. No complications at all."

"What a mess ey? Never thought your birth would be like this. I was expecting your mum to bruise my hand, scream, swear and insult me." He chuckles slightly.

"I thought there would be candles, a birthing ball, calming music but instead I get my baby and wife at deaths door."

"It shouldn't of started like this baby but I promise with everything I have, I'll make your life perfect." He sniffs, composing himself so tears don't fall.

"Hey am I interrupting?" Peter waves awkwardly as he walks into Carlas hospital room.

"Nah, we should be heading off now. I'll come see you tomorrow gorgeous" Johnny kisses Carlas head lightly before he leaves followed by his other children.

"How are ya?" Peter says sitting down.

"You know you're the one hundredth person whose asked me that today."

"Sorry."

"It's fine...how's Hales?"

"She's alright. She really misses you but I told her you'd be back soon." He says but he soon noticed a tear escape Carlas eye as more flow.

"Hey don't cry. What's wrong?" He comforts her by holding her hand.

"I just want to see her. Why's everything go wrong with me?" She cries.

"It doesn't. Car you have two daughters. Look what you've accomplished?"

"But I nearly die at...where was it?...what happened?" She whimpers But suddenly looks confused.

"Where was what love?"

"Where it happened? Why was everyone celebrating?"

"You know why?" He chuckles nervously. "It was hayleys third birthday love"

"Why can't I remember?" She sobs putting her head in her hands which still had wires attached to them.

"Shall I get nick?" He says.

"No need." Nick bluntly says at the door.

"What's the matter?" He softly questions.

"Nothing" she wipes her eyes.

"Is this about seeing the children again?"

"Oh I'm sorry for wanting to see my children." She scoffs.

"Peter what are you even doing here?" Nick raises his eyebrows.

"Just wanted to check how she was. I was going to bring Hales in but thought-..."

"Hayleys three years old and you want her to see her mother in this state. Peter she's been in a coma for two weeks?" Nick complains.

"Nick stop" Carla murmurs tearfully.

"Hayley wants to see her and so did Carla. I don't get your problem nick? Grow up." Peter frowns standing up.

"See ya Carla." He adds.

"Thank god that's him gone." Nick quietly mumbles.

"Nick just go will ya?"

"What?"

"Nick I said go." She repeats bluntly.

"I'm here to look after you?"

"Well you aren't. No one can look after me, I'm damaged. I said just leave!" She cries.

"I'll be back later." He walks off sadly.

As soon as the doors shut Carla hysterically cries into her hands.

Not just because of this accident but because she was in pain, she wanted to see her children, nick was really annoying her and she couldn't see anything looking up.

Then she gets a text message.

Nick: _I know you're hurting today baby and I know it must be hard for you, I'm coming back first thing tommrow. Love you so much xxxxx_

 _Thanks for the reviews! Didn't even think people were reading this still and the more reviews the more chapters so here you go! More drama coming up like Carla seeing baby tilsley for the first time, being reunited with Hayley AND another storyline which has started throughout this chapter (don't worry, it's not another love triangle) anyway leave a review xxx_


	27. Chapter 27

"How are you feeling this morning carla?" One of the young nurses whose been helping Carla out asks her.

"I'm fine, will I be able to see the baby today?" Carla replies quietly.

"I'm not too sure; I'll have to go and check considering you're still very fatigued and weak but given the circumstances I'm sure we'd allow it."

"Please I just want to see her" Carla tearfully pleads.

"I'll ask now" she smiles walking out the room.

"Er hey" nick waves awkwardly taking a seat as Carla stares at him.

"Are you gonna talk to me?" He adds.

"Depends what you've come here to say..." she mutters.

"Car what have I done?"

"Nothing" she shrugs.

"Then why are you being funny with me?"

"Oh I'm sorry I'm not the happiest nick but have you actually been awake these past 2 weeks?"

"Yeah and that's my fault because?..."

"Just leave it nick. I can't be bothered" She sighs.

"So Carla I've spoken to doctor Madge and he's allowed you to go see baby tilsley" the doctor says happily.

"Are you sure?" Nick turns round. "Is Carla ready?"

"Excuse me how would you know if I'm ready or not nick?" Carla snaps.

"Okay" He raises his hands.

"I'll get the wheelchair" the nurse says awkwardly.

"Oh my gosh" Carla immediately cries, bringing a hand to her mouth as nick places the wheelchair in front of the incubator.

"She's so perfect...she's just like Hayley was."

"She looks just like you" nick smiles sweetly.

"Oh my god she's tiny"

"One second I need to take this" nick says quietly leaving the room as his phone goes off.

"I need to name you little one." She storkes the fine strands of brown hair gently.

"My little miracle baby. You have no idea how much I love you."

"I'm so so sorry I couldn't look after you for the whole 9 months, I really tried. You see I'm not really good for anything and I never have been. Whenever I'm happy something always goes wrong, that's just me. I ruin people's lives; im just not made for this, for anything. I don't even have a purpose because any good I try and do just never works out. I'll try so hard to look after you baby but I can't promise anything. I'm damaged and tortured and you deserve anyone better than me. What's even the point."

"You have the most handsome, caring dad in the whole entire world, I can't even tell you how much he loves you and I know for a fact he'll always be there for you. Same goes for your older sister. She's loud and hyperactive when she wants to be but you're gonna have all your girly problems to sort out between you. When you're a teen and finding all these boyfriends, your sister will be there to look out for you."

"Carla-..." a voice makes Carlas wet face turn round abruptedly.

"How long have you been there?" She asks harshly, her voice cracking with emotion.

"This whole time...why are you acting like this baby"

"Like what..."

"Why are you hating yourself? None of this was your fault."

"Get me out of here" Carla cries suddenly a loud heart wrenching sob escaping her lips as she puts her hands in her hair. "Take me back to my room"

Nick wheels her back into her room and watches her cry. "Come here gorgeous."

"Don't touch me. Why were you listening to my private conversation." She yells.

"You were speaking to our 2 weeks old daughter; I was hardly expecting you to bang on how you hate yourself."

"I can't deal with this. I need to go-...let me go nick-...no!" She sobs breaking down completely.

"Carla please calm down." He says getting teary himself.

"GET OUT!" She screams.

After nick leaves he goes straight to Michelle and Roberts flat.

"Hey mate, you alright?" Robert questions.

"Yeah can I speak to Michelle?" Nick replies.

"Course, come in"

"Robert who is it?" Michelle shouts. "Oh hi nick...is everything okay? It's not Carla is it?"

"No well yeah can we...talk?"

"Have you been crying?" She asks concerned. "What's happened nick?"

"I don't know what it is Chelle but Carlas not Carla anymore" nick cries.

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since she woke up she's just been abrupt and emotional"

"Well she was half killed at her daughters birthday party"

"Chelle I heard her talking to the baby about how she is tortured and damaged, she said she hated herself and that the world was best off without her. How can she say that after she's given me two beautiful children?" Nick questions desperately.

"I promise you it's just the shock from the crash. She is still dazed and confused nick and the reason she's acting all abrupt is because you are obviously being there for her and you're an easy target for her to take her frustration out on" Michelle explains softly.

"You think?"

"Definitely. Give her a few weeks and she'll be exactly the same as she was before the crash...well apart from exhaustion from your little girl keeping you up" She chuckles slightly.

"Okay thanks so much Michelle. See ya. Bye Robert"

 _Leave reviews xx_


	28. Chapter 28

Carla had no more visitors for the rest of that night. However early next morning there was a quiet knock on her hospital door, a knock that sounded hesistant.

"Only me." Nick nervously smiles. "Car I'm so sorry about yesterday."

"No I'm sorry, I was being so over dramatic. I'm just a mess right now." She mutters sadly.

"Well I've got just the thing to cheer you up." He says cheerfully, confusing Carla.

"What?" She questions.

"Look whose come to see you" he opens the door further to reveal Hayley whose holding his hand.

As soon as Hayley sets eyes on her mother she drops the teddy she's carrying and instantly runs to hug her.

"Careful Hales; I told you mummy's poorly right now."

"Oh baby girl I missed you so so much" Carla cries kissing her daughters head repeatedly.

"Love you mummy" Hayley says.

"Here do you want me to carry her on the bed?" Nick asks sweetly.

"Yeah. Careful of the wires though." She mutters through the tears.

Half an hour later Carla is laying in bed with her arm around Hayley who seems to be a lot more relaxed since being in her mothers arms again.

She's sucking her thumb and closing her eyes briefly as she snuggles into Carla.

"This is the happiest I've seen you since...since it happened."

"Well Hales has that effect on me. She always manages to make mummy happy." Carla replies stroking Hayleys hair.

"Look the things I heard you say yesterday...did you mean them?" Nick says after a short silence.

"What did I say?" Carla mutters.

"You know Carla..."

"I just want you to feel like you can talk to me, that's what makes us work. Remember what happened last time you refused to talk to me. One word: Robert."

"Nick that's enough! I'm hardly gonna sleep with one of the doctors or something am I?! I can hardly flamin walk." She snaps.

"I'm just saying you need to talk to me. Or Michelle, Johnny, Roy..."

"This is my problem, I will deal with it." She breaks eye contact with him.

"I'm your husband Carla!"

"Well it doesn't feel like it! I'm sick of this; I'm sick of being the victim, I can handle this myself so mind your own!"

"Are we seriously going to have another argument..." he sighs.

"Carla I have some good news!" A nurse says happily coming into the room.

"Good news?! Thought that was impossible." Carla mumbles.

"You're aloud to hold baby! We'll wheel you down there after you've got someone to look after this little one yeah?" She refers to Hayley.

"Really? Already?" Carla smiles. A genuine smile.

"Yep, She seems to be getting stronger by the day...must get that from her mum!" The nurse replies.

"I'll get the wheelchair now." She adds leaving the room.

"Oh my god nick we can finally hold the baby. I can't believe it." Carla says.

"We still need to decide on a name."

"Yeah we will but I barely even know her yet. I feel so disconnected with her compared to how it was with Hayley."

"Well now is your chance to change that" nick smiles.

After agreeing a nurse that Carla and nick get along with really well is keeping an eye on a sleeping Hayley in Carlas hospital room whilst they see baby tilsley.

"Right she may be strong enough to hold but she's still extremely fragile and has many wires connected okay?" The nurse says slowly putting her baby in Carlas arms.

"Oh my-..." she whispers. "It feels so much more real now."

"She's so beautiful" nick says in amazement.

"I actually feel like her mum. That's the first time since everything happened,"

"Hello baby. I'm your mummy" Carla adds talking to the tiny baby.

"And I'm your daddy" nick murmurs contently.

"Emilia."

"What?" Nick asks.

"Emilia. Let's call her Emilia." Carla beams.

"Why Emilia?" He chuckles.

"I don't know. I've always liked the name throughout the pregnancy but now I'm looking at her properly; she looks like an Emilia." She explains.

"Emilia tilsley. I love it." Nick says.

"You can think of the middle name."

"Ummm...Catrin? It has no meaning behind it but Emilia catrin tilsley sounds just perfect."

"Catrin. Yeah I think it's just right. Welcome to the family Emilia catrin tilsley, we love you."

"Hayley-may Barlow and Emilia catrin tilsley. My gorgeous girls." Carla adds.

An hour later, nicks held her and she's back to Carla who can't keep the smile off of her face.

Until now.

"Nick can you take her." Carla mutters.

"What? Why?" He says carrying Emilia.

"Sorry I thought I was gonna drop her...oh god" she starts to get emotional.

"Carla if you're feeling tired you can always come back to her another time?" The nurse interrupts.

"Hey hey hey! Don't cry, you're still really ill" nick comforts Carla as a tear runs down her cheek.

"I'm a faliure" she whispers.

"Carla you're not. Look at me; you're not."

Later that day, Johnny picked up Hayley and it's now early hours of the morning.

Nick stayed with Carla that night because he's been worrying about her like crazy since he overheard her speaking negatively the day before and from today.

He dozed off in the chair before hearing quiet whimpers coming from Carla at 1:00am.

"Carla what's wrong?" He whispers.

"Nothing...go back to sleep."

"You're shaking, come here" he gently pulls her into a hug as she winces slightly. "Sorry."

"I'm so useless." She sobs.

"I can't even hold my baby because I felt too weak and thought I was going to drop her. Is that what life will be for now on? I can't ever remember things and I'm in constant pain. I can't handle it anymore nick"

"You'll be back to normal in a few weeks. Give yourself time sweetheart."

"How much time though nick? I can't do anything. I'm a terrible mother."

"Don't you ever call yourself that Carla. You're many things but a terrible mother is not one." He tells her seriously.

"I just want to be myself again. I can't cope being this weak"

"It'll get better I promise you!"

 _What do you think of the name Emilia catrin? They're just names I like so I thought why not? Leave reviews and check out my new one- shot called 'time to tell the truth' xxx_


	29. Chapter 29

Two days later Carla was getting stronger and stronger. She was now up and able to walk round the hospital room, even if it did hurt to do so; slowly but surely.

"So when are you getting out of here?" Michelle asks reading the cards Carla has been sent.

"Tomorrow they think." Carla replies quietly.

"And why don't you seem too happy about that then babe?"

"I just don't want to be far away from Emilia" She looks down.

"She won't be alone, she has nurses with her."

"But when I'm in here I can simply go and see her but at home it is a whole different story."

"Look nick will be bringing you in all of the time Carla, it's his daughter too. I'm sure he doesn't like leaving her but it's just one of those things sweetheart you need to do. And you can be with Hayley when you're not with Emilia can't you?" Michelle reassures her.

"Yeah suppose you're right."

"How's the name Emilia working out for you then?" She questions contently.

"Yeah it just suits her you know? Have you seen her?"

"I've seen photographs but not in person."

"I bet it felt absolutely wonderful holding her again." Michelle adds.

"It was so special...until I had a complete meltdown."

"Yeah nick said. He's worried about you Car."

"Well he shouldn't be. He calls me a drama queen. Hypocrite." Carla snaps.

"I wasn't having ago Carla but if you're feeling bad you really have to talk about it."

"I know. I will." She smiles weakly.

"Anyway I have to go, I'm already 30 minutes late for the bistro. Take care of yourself darling" she kisses her just as nick and Hayley whose on his hip walk in.

"Oh hi." Carla says. "Hello gorgeous one. Are you coming to mummy?"

"Mummy" She smiles sweetly as nick places her on the bed.

"Anyway seeya." Michelle pipes up.

"Oh don't leave on my account." Nick frowns.

"Nah I was just leaving." She smiles.

nick and Hayley were now talking to Carla who was sat up in bed crossed legs as nicks phone goes off.

"Sorry babe, It's about the repair in the bistro. I'll be 10 minutes" he says leaving the room.

"So Hales, are you excited to have mummy back home tomorrow?"

"Reallyyyy excited" She shouts.

"Well you're very hyper today aren't you baby?" Carla chuckles slightly watching her daughter run round the room. "Hayley calm down."

"No!" Hayley replies playfully.

"Stop running about, play with your toys then"

"Make me!"

"Hayley stop acting so spoilt. Do what I say!" Carla snaps.

As Hayley carries on running around the room with her toy ponies in her hand, Carla looses it.

"HAYLEY JUST STAY STILL!" Carla yells, immediately making the 3 year old cry.

"Oh...oh baby...mummy didn't mean it" she adds getting teary herself.

"What the hell was that?" Nick asks hearing shouting from outside the room. "What's the matter Hales?" He carries her.

"Mummy shouting" the little girl cries into his shoulder.

"I didn't mean to!" Carla tries to justify herself.

"I'm just gonna take her out to calm her down" nick tells her gently, knowing how much this will break Carla heart.

"I love you sweetie" Carla shouts to her daughter.

When the door closes, she silently brings her hand to her mouth, sobbing at the thought of how much this accident has defined her.

How much she now despised herself.

 _The next day..._

"Right you ready to go?" Nick asks Carla who is sat on the bed lost in thought.

"Carla?"

"Oh...sorry I was miles away"

"Anything on your mind"

"I don't want to leave Emilia on her own" Carla says quietly.

"She won't be alone; they'll be nurses looking after her." Her reassures her.

"Yeah but when I'm in hospital, I can just pop in to her whenever. I spent every day by her side and now I'm gonna be so far from her nick. She's only little."

"We're still going to visit her, the nurses said she'll be able to come home next week if she carries on like this"

"And don't you want to see your family? And Hayley?" He adds.

"I still feel really bad for shouting at Hayley like that" she trails off.

"She'll understand. Come on beautiful" he takes her hand as they go out the hospital.

"Right you just lay down and relax, I'll get you a glass of water" he tells her as she slowly lays down on the sofa in their home. "Does it feel good to be out?"

"Yeah" Carla murmurs.

"Hales is having a nap" he says to which she nods.

Knock. Knock. Knock

"Ugh who the hell is that?" Nick groans.

"Oh hi Aidan" he says opening the door.

"Is it a bad time?" He frowns.

"No course not come in. Carlas on the sofa" nick smiles.

"Hey sis" he greets Carla by kissing her forehead and sitting on the chair opposite to the sofa.

"Hi" she mutters tiredly.

"It's so good to see you out of the hospital room" he smiles.

"Mm"

"How's Emilia?" Aidan questions awkwardly noticing Carlas distant mood.

"I don't know. She's not with me"

"Car I need to go out. Meeting" nick comes out of the kitchen. "Aidan do you mind looking after her?"

"I'm not 5!" Carla snaps.

"Yeah it's fine" Aidan replies.

"I know you're not car but you've just got out of hospital. I'll see you in a bit"

"All he seems to do is sort out the bistro. Forget his fmaily who were all nearly killed in there" Carla grunts as nick leaves.

"Oh come on Carla you know that's not true. When you were in a coma I've never seen nick be so frantic with worry. He loves you."

"Pff funny way of showing it" she mumbles.

"What's up Carla? You're one of the lucky ones. Your baby has survived and you've got no lasting damage-..."

"No lasting damage? Aidan, at my three year old daughters birthday party a roof fell on me. I can't remember lots of things; my daughter hates me! My other daughter I had to give birth to early...she nearly died! My relationship is in tatters. Nothing is the same anymore?" Carla interrupts.

"Carla I think you need to speak to someone." Aidan says.

"What? Like who? Norris? Rita?" She snaps.

"Just speak to nick about it...okay?" He pulls her into a hug as she breaks down; strong sobs escaping her lips. "Come on, let it out"

"Hiya. Where is she?" Nick greets Aidan whose sat on the sofa alone.

"Oh she went upstairs for a sleep. She's knackered." Aidan responded.

"I'm not surprised. The medication and obviously the accident has really took its toll."

"Look nick; I don't want you thinking I'm sticking my nose in but...don't you reckon you should take Carla to see a doctor?" He stutters.

"She just left hospital? What do you mean?" Nick frowns.

"Maybe get her a counseller or something. She isn't the same Carla that she was before, something's seriously wrong. I'm worried."

"You think she's got some kind of problem? I did think it but I didn't really look into it because I thought it might of been just the shock of everything." Nick sits down, putting his head in his hands.

"I don't want to intrude but...she was having a breakdown to me earlier on. A proper heart wrenching cry and all. I don't want her to do anything stupid..."

"Yeah yeah I'll see what I can do. Thanks Aidan." He weakly smiles.

"No problem mate. If you need anything, I'm just a phone call away alright?" Aidan replies standing up and gathering his things before leaving.


	30. Chapter 30

_"WATCH OUT" Robert yells._

 _I don't have a chance to see why he was shouting that. Then a big crash._

 _I feel wooden beams fall on me._

 _I hear glass shattering and the sounds of people screaming._

 _But then it's just silence._

"Carla"

"Carla"

"CARLA" I wake abruptedly to nick shaking me.

I cry loudly in panic, pushing him away as I notice we're laying in bed together. Sweat dripping down my face.

"Baby it was a nightmare" he says softly putting a strand of hair behind my ear. And I let him, soaking up his comfort.

"Nightmare" I murmur. "It felt so real."

"...what was it of?" Nick questions. As if he didn't know already.

"Roof. Bistro." I whimper.

"I'm so worried about you beautiful." He lays me into his chest.

I don't reply. I let him comfort me.

"Morning" nick says quietly, walking down the stairs seeing Carla and Hayley cuddled up watching some weird cartoon.

"Morning?" He repeats. "Carla?"

"What?" She frowns frustratedly.

"Are you alright now? Do you want to talk about last night?" He asks.

"Nope. _That_ never happened and I don't want to be talking about this with my three year old daughter next to me."

"Hales do you want to go upstairs?"

"Uh excuse me? I'm trying to spend quality time with her! I've barely seen her...well. Apart from screaming the other day at her but you know" she snaps.

"She's half asleep on you anyway." He raises his eyebrows before scooping her up.

"Nick!" Carla snaps again.

"You're acting like you're never gonna see her again!"

"Knowing me I probably won't. Have to use time wisely when accidents seem to happen everywhere I go" she says sarcastically.

Nick just shakes his head and takes her upstairs for a sleep. Then coming down he sits next to Carla and takes her hands into his own, which at first she's hesitant about.

"Look I know you're struggling-..." He starts.

"I'm not struggling." She interrupts defensively.

"Okay." He nods slowly. "Last night, when you had your...nightmare. You let me comfort you, be there for you. Now you're refusing to look at me?"

"Do you expect me to be happily dancing around?" She says quietly, her voice cracking with emotion as she looks anywhere but at nick.

"I expect you to be able to talk to me. We're married Carla, we have a baby together."

"Speaking of which; can we go see her?" She changes the subject.

"Later. I need to ask you something Car. Please don't shout at me." He sighs.

"What?" Carla gives him eye contact for the first time.

"D-do you think you might have...post traumatic stress disorder." He questions truthfully as she stares at him in shock, her eyes glistening.

"...y-you think I've got depression?" She whispers.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of darling. You've been through so much but I've looked it up and you have all the symptoms-..."

"You've been thinking this so much that you needed to get advice online??" He gasps angrily. "' Oh my wife is upset, has she got depression?' You're deluded!"

"Carla-..."

"NO! You sit here telling me I'm crazy! Nick I nearly died of course I'm going to be distressed about it!" Carla yells.

"Aidan said you have been acting funny to him too. It's like you just want to escape from your life!"

"Yeah Well maybe I do!" She screams standing up, ignoring the pain and running out the house in a black t-shirt, jogging bottoms and bare foot.

She leans on the wall of their house, pulling a hand to her mouth and quieting her sobs.

As she hears nicks voice starting to call for her she runs down the path and bumps into toyah and peter.

"Carla are you alright?" Peter questions. "Should I get nick?"

"No!" Carla shouts.

"I need to get out of her" she adds, now crying hysterically.

"Okay okay. Calm down" he says gently.

"No no no get away." She says as he comes closer. "Leave me alone!"

As she goes to run away he carefully grabs her arm. "Do you want to come for a cuppa at ours?" He asks seeing her confused face.

"You two are a thing?" She frowns cluelessly.

"You know we are?" Toyah pipes up.

"Never mind that; come on Car, you're freezing."

"Uh peter? Don't you think we should take her back to nick?" Toyah mutters.

"Well obviously she doesn't want to be near him, can't blame her can ya?" He replies.

Once they're at the rovers Carlas eyes narrow. "I thought you said we were going back to yours?"

"I did? Come on."

"This is the pub..."

"We brought it remember? And we argued about it?"

"...why don't I remember?" Carla suddenly starts crying again.

"Okay, okay." He puts his arms round her leading up into the back room. Thankfully it was only early so the rovers wasn't open yet.

Nick watches from the front garden. Peter puts his arm around Carla and stares in front. _What was he playing at?_ He thought.

"So how is the baby?" Peter says once she's sat on the sofa.

"Emilia. Her names Emilia." Carla murmurs.

"That's a lovely name." Toyah smiles sympatheticly.

"Look I shouldn't be here." Carla says.

"Oh whose that? I'll get it." Toyah sighs as the door is knocked. "Oh hi nick"

"I'm here to get Carla. I saw peter get her." He states bluntly walking round the bar.

"Oh yeah she was quite upset."

"I noticed." He answers. "Car sorry about earlier"

"Sorry nick, I should've rang you." Peter says.

"Can you all stop treating me like I'm 5" Carla snaps as she stands up.

"Nick" peter grabs nicks arm as he's about to leave with Carla. "I'm really worried about her..."

"She's not your problem"

"She didn't remember anything to do with this place, me and Toyah. Did the doctor diagnose her with amnesia or something?"

"No. But she needs to see one; she's not right, not one bit." Nick sighs sadly.

"I hope it works well for both of you" peter holds his hand out for nick to shake.

Nick hesitantly shakes his hand and walks out with a distant Carla.

 _ **Thank you for all the reviews!! I was going to upload yesterday but it was my birthday and got busy - can't believe this is the 30th chapter!!! Xx**_


	31. Chapter 31

1 week later Carla and Hayley are round Roy's having a catch up.

"Today 40% of world's freight cargo is transported via trains, and that number continues to grow with each year which-..." Roy continues speaking to Carla whose tiredly sitting on the sofa sipping her coffee.

"Roy in the nicest way possible, please button it." She interrupts weakly. "You're giving me a headache"

"Sorry I didn't mean to cause offence. I'll be downstairs" he replies.

"No it's fine" she smiles.

"Can I get you and Hayley anything?" He offers politely.

"No we're good" she looks over at Hayley whose entertaining herself on the floor in front of Carla.

Carla couldn't trust herself alone with Hayley and as nick had no other option but to sort out the bistro, she decided she'd visit Roy that morning but with him being rushed of his feet at the cafe downstairs; she had no other choice but to be alone with her hyper daughter.

"Mummy look!" She shouts happily.

"Wow" Carla smiles fakely.

As Hayley continues to play amongst herself, Carla puts her hands to her ears in defeat.

Noise now seemed to go right through Carla and she found herself getting increasingly wound up.

"Hayles come calm down and cuddle mummy" she sighs gently.

Groaning to herself Carla starts getting distressed, pushing her hands harder over her ears and squinting her eyes closed.

"Carla, are you alright?" Roy questions going over to her.

"Yeah I'm fine Roy, stop worrying. You're starting to sound like nick."

"He just cares about you. You seemed rather content before the incident. Is everything okay?"

"Everythings okay. I wish people would but out." She puts her hand through her hair.

"Sorry for interfering but can I make an observation?" He questions.

"I'd say no but you'd tell me anyway..."

"I think you're struggling more than you care to admit. You're in denial Carla; you have people here for you. You're a role model now to Hayley and Emilia, how'd you feel if they were in your position?"

Sighing about to answer; Carlas phone starts ringing.

"What." She mutters.

" _The hospital just rang me_ " nick tells her.

"Well why didn't they bother ringing me? Is it something to do with Emilia? Oh god..."

" _Carla calm down. They've tried ringing you loads this last hour and you wouldn't answer. They've told us that we can take Emilia home tomorrow!"_

"...what?"

" _Everything's going to be okay. We can finally be family._ "

"Carla what's happened?" Roy stutters as Carla puts the phone down.

"It was nick. We can take Emilia home tomorrow." She smiles. A genuine smile.

"Oh that's fantastic news!" He gasps.

"Yeah. I'm gonna head off now, see ya Roy. Thanks." She pats him on the shoulder. "Come on then baby, let's go." She takes hold of Hayley's hand.

Once they're home Carla hugs Hayley. "You do know I love you don't you baby?"

"I love you mummy" she wraps her little arms around Carla.

"You're the best thing in my life. My biggest achievement." Carla whispers. "Whatever I've done in the past, whatever I might've said; I love you so so much." She strokes her three year olds hair.

"I've missed you mummy" Hayley murmurs.

"I've missed you too beautiful girl." She wipes a tear.

"Your little sister comes home tomorrow. Won't that be fun ey? Another person to play with" she adds.

"She can't steal my toys"

"Nah she won't want them yet darling anyway" Carla chuckles.

"I'm home!" Nick shouts.

"Oh joy..." she mumbles.

"Oh joy!" Hayley repeats.

"Car can we talk?" He questions gently.

"All we seem to do is talk."

"I know how you must be feeling but we all just want to help you-.."

"We?"

"I was speaking to Michelle today and she suggested talking to the doctor next time you have your check up in a few days. Just tell them how you're feeling. It doesn't make you weak you know?"

"You've been talking to people about my problems behind my back?" Carla frowns, feeling genuinly betrayed.

"Only Chelle. She isn't just anyone." Nick shrugs.

"I'm just thinking that we're going to have a new born baby in the house for now on, things need to change-..."

"So you're telling me to pull myself together? Do you even get it? Do you get how hard this is for me; it isn't just something I can stop-..." she taps her head.

"You know what I mean..." he interrupts. "Carla?!" He raises his voice as she silently gets up and walks up the stairs.

"Carla?"

"Don't even talk to me." She says bluntly.

"Urgh." He groans angrily, being careful not to wake Hayley who is now sleeping in the chair opposite him.

Upstairs, Carla is silently sobbing on the bathroom; she wishes more than anything that she can escape from what's shes really feeling. But it wasn't as simple as that.

Thoughts circle her mind in the bathroom and she has to use all the strength she has left to fight off those demons...

 ** _Sorry it's short xx_**

 ** _I'm going on holiday for a while so probably won't be an update for a week at least - leave reviews otherwise I'll think no ones reading it so I'll stop updating :) xx_**


	32. Chapter 32

"Nick" Carla whispers to him in bed at 4:00am the next morning.

"Carla what are you doing up?" He asks switching the lamp on.

"I can't sleep...I've been up all night thinking..." she murmurs tearfully.

"Hey don't cry, what's up?" He tells her softly, putting his arm around her reassuringly.

"Nick I'm a mess." She whimpers.

"No you're not."

"I am. The accidents really knocked me for six." She admits.

"Car no one would blame you. You've been through hell."

"But I need to pull myself together. I have two daughters and I've just been completely selfish; thinking about me in all of this, shouting at you and hales."

"Which is why we need to get you help."

"I'm not ill." She shakes her head abruptly.

"Come on, just do it...even if you aren't ill-..."

"I'm not." She interrupts.

"Carla you're already pushing me away again." He sighs.

"Ugh sorry. I'm sorry." She puts her hands through the hair stressfully. "I'm sorry"

"Stop apologising." He chuckles slightly but then goes serious. "What's brought all this on?"

"W-when I was in the bathroom earlier...all I could think about was...harming myself. I genuinely couldn't think about anything else: not hales, Emilia, you-..." she cries.

"But you didnt?" Nick questions seriously receiving no answer. "Oh god Carla tell me you didn't."

"No. I didn't. But I very nearly did. I-I can't be like that. Especially not with a toddler and a newborn baby around us."

"So what are you saying?"

"...I need help." She breaths. "I need help"

"Do you know how strong you are...admitting that? Here's the plan yeah? We'll pick up our gorgeous baby then I'll call a doctor and we'll get you an appointment. Deal?"

"Deal." Carla nods slowly, tears sliding down her cheeks. "Can I have a hug?"

"Of course you can, you silly mare." He hugs her tightly, planting kisses into her hair affectionately.

"I just...I can't get my it into my head how this accident really has ruined me this much. It doesn't make any sense."

"I think it does sweetheart. But I don't think it's just the accident; it's a whole lot of things, your whole life building up so much that you probably couldn't take it anymore. No one would blame you." He explains.

"Since when did you become such a good doctor Tilsley?" She jokes.

"Ah there we are! A smile." He kisses her gently in the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Are you excited?" Nick questions in the kitchen at 8:30am.

"Yeah. A bit nervous though." Carla mutters, sat in a ball on the sofa.

This morning, they were picking up Emilia from the hospital officially.

"It'll be fine."

"But I'm hardly mother of the year am I Nicholas? Probably worst mother of the year these past few months..."

"Eh stop that. You're putting yourself down again."

"Oh I'm sorry, I can't just automatically be happy when I choose to be! For god sake." She snaps.

"Where did that come from?" He sighs.

"You, you speak a whole lot of rubbish." She rolls her eyes.

"So what? I speak a lot of it but I just want to help!"

"Ugh I'm sorry. My heads an absolute mess" She grunts, mentally kicking herself for having no control of her aggressive outbursts.

"Where did that come from? It's like your pregnancy hormones all over again?"

"We best get moving, you're driving." She grabs her bag and leaves the house.

"Oh hey, where are you off too?" Kate asks them as she walks past with Rana.

"Just going to pick up your niece." Carla says.

"Oh I'm so happy for you! I'll be round later in a bit for big cuddles!" She smiles, hugging Carla as she notices that Carla seems a lot more happy now.

"Thanks. Bye Kate." Nick waves her off before getting in the car and driving away.

"Ah hello! Come look at this!" The nurse whose been working for Emilia ever since she was born greets them.

"Aww hello beautiful." Carla softly says as she sees her daughter in a cot. "Are you ready to come home?"

"I've got the car seat." Nick says putting it on the bed as Carla goes to lift Emilia. "You sure you don't want me to do that?"

"No, I'm fine. Stop fussing." She glares a little. "There we are! Shall we go home."

"Look thank you for everything you've done to help us and Emilia, we appreciate it so so much." Nick tells the nurse.

"No worries, I'm just glad this little one is so strong a healthy. Hopefully I won't be seeing you all again!" She replies.

" I can't believe she's here." Carla stares at her in amazement as she sits in the back of the car with Emilia whilst nick drives the car.

"Me either."

"Are you crying?" He adds.

"Happy crying...for once" she says.

"Wow." He smiles as beams at her through the mirror.

"We're a family again" she laughs happily.

 **Sorry for delayed update xx**


	33. Chapter 33

A couple of days later, Carla is cuddling Emilia close to her chest at the end of the bed. She started crying around 45 minutes ago, she told nick she'd check on her this time. However, Emilia was fast asleep now but Carla still just held her there; staring emotionlessly ahead of her.

"Carla what are you still doing up? Come back to bed." Nick whispers tiredly, checking the time and groaning slightly...4:35am.

"She was crying." Carla murmurs.

"Yeah like an hour ago, come on." He says.

Once she's out Emilia back in her cot, she goes underneath the covers again onto nicks chest. He kisses her head lightly and she shuffled closer.

"I love you." He tells her softly.

"I know you do, I love you too."

"We're going to be okay, you and me." He smiles.

"What's up with you being this romantic at this time..." she replies.

"You're so beautiful." He sighs noticing how tried she is but embracing the fact that even if she hasn't slept through the night for months, she still looked insanely beautiful.

"You must be blind." She scoffs.

"You must need a reality check." He raises his eyebrows.

Later that morning, Carla and Nick are walking along the cobbles. Nick is wheeling Emilias pushchair whilst Carla rests her head on his shoulder. They just dropped Hayley at Peters and are now on their way to the medical centre.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you? I can ask my mum or something to look after Emilia?" Nick bites his lip at the entrance where Carla will be attending her first counselling session.

"I'll be okay." She mumbles nervously.

"Will you?"

"Nick, trust me. I'm fine." She kisses him quickly, bending over and kissing Emilias head before walking into the medical centre.

"Alright?" David mutters from across the road. "Do you enjoy staring at people coming out the doctors?"

"I'm waiting for Carla." Nick replies quietly.

"Why's she in there for? I thought she was better now." He frowns, walking over.

"Just getting some checks...on her...mental state." Nick hesitates opening up to his insensitive brother.

"Mental state? Not a crack head now is she?" David sniggers slightly, perching himself on the wall as Nick follows, Emilia in her pushchair right in front.

"David! No. I'm glad you find this funny." He snaps.

"We've all noticed you know? There's no point trying to hide it from me, that accidents knocked Carla for six." David admits.

"She's gonna get help." Nick says emotionally.

"You don't need to put a front up with me bro? Open up."

"Everything will be fine, in a few months we'll be laughing about this." Nick shakes his head in denial.

"Really? Because I think depression is something that'll stick to you. Nick; we all know Carla has it. If you carry on like this, you will too."

"When did you suddenly turn into an inspirational speaker?" Nick rolls his eyes.

"They'll give her meds."

"She's not the women I fell in love with David. I'm still in love with Carla obviously, b-but I cant fall in love with her depression. It changes her completely. Sometimes... well more then sometimes...most of the time, she just snaps at me as if she really genuinely hates me and it hurts. I know she can't help it but the way she speaks...it reminds me of us in 2010...I can't bear the thought of her hating me.." nick explains.

"But you know that's not her. That is her depression Nick; it fucks with her head, once she's on those meds it'll be back to normal." David reassures him.

"But we can't re-start Emilias life can we? She's had a hell of a life so far, she doesn't deserve parents like this."

"She won't remember it, she's a baby nick. It's her actual childhood which you need to check out for."

Back inside the medical centre, Carla sits anxiously in a seat in a small box room. She is fiddling with her fingers when a middle aged lady called Karen sits in front of her, behind a desk and smiles patronising at her.

"So I've read all of your medical records to keep me up to date Carla, I'm here so you can tell me exactly how you feel. Then, we can do something about it and help you?" The lady, Karen explains.

"Well...I don't think I'm...right at the moment." Carla murmurs.

"In what way?"

"I'm constantly just...doubting myself."

"Carry on." She smiles weakly.

"Every single thing I do, I question my ability to do it. For example, I'll just spill a drink for my oldest daughter, Hayley who is 3 and I just suddenly hear voices calling me a bad mum, a failure, incapable. Ever since the accident it's happened; just how I couldn't carry my baby full term, I couldn't do a task which most women go through daily. I nearly died and so did she, why couldn't I protect her? Why did I not move when all that dust came when the accident happened? Why cant I remember things? All these things, I should be doing but I just...can't. Then I get so angry and frustrated, I try to control it but the anger in me in indescribable. I just need to punch something or shout, cry. If someone talk to me, like telling me to clam down or talk about it...I hit self destruct mode and I start yelling...then they get upset so then I feel guilty and think...great, another thing I've done wrong. I'm a mess" Carla emotionally says, wiping her eyes with her sleeves and avoiding eye contact.

"And who have you been shouting at?"

"My husband; he's been the best husband you could ever wish for. I can't even put into words how much he helps me but sometimes I need to shout and he's the closest person to me. Sometimes, I just see the pain and hurt in his face and that physically breaks me. I can see it. And I've shouted at Hayley too, and Hayley's dad...my dad, my best friend, siblings."

"Carla, have you had any thoughts about harming yourself?"

"I ummm..." Carla sits in silent for a few minutes. "I...was so close to cutting myself...with a razor...a-a few weeks ago. I just had enough, I needed a relief. I just couldn't cope and i think-...thought, it'll help. Suicide...only came into my head once b-but I didn't or don't want to die..." she cries.

"Okay Carla, hearing your story and feelings...I'm going to diagnose you with post-traumatic-stress diasorder otherwise known as PTSD. You fit the criteria with your symptoms. We have treatment for you, anti-depressants which will improve in time and help get you to your old self." Karen tells Carla sympathetically after a long hour talk.

"...okay..." Carla whispers, frowning slightly as she stares down at the floor.

After they give Carla her medication, she walks out of the medical centre slowly to notice Nick and Emilia still waiting outside on the wall.

"Carla!" He says rushing to her and hugging her tightly. "How did it go beautiful?"

"I ummm...it helped." She murmurs.

"Really? Ah that's great, did they explain what was wrong?"

"I umm...I-I have PTSD. You were right, I was wrong." She suddenly breakdowns into his arms, as does he.

"It's gonna be okay Carla. Accepting it is a good thing baby, you're already half way there!" He encourages her.

"But it's hard." She sobs.

"It's going to get easier, I'm here. And well there's a breath in my body, I am never ever leaving you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	34. Chapter 34

**LAST CHAPTER! :(**

Once she'd been diagnosed for PTSD, her and Nick agreed to just take one day at a time, not take anything out on each other and look forward to life in the future.

Carla couldn't believe she could do it first; the nurse told her that the anti-depressants would probably make her more depressed at first however over time, she'd be feeling back to 'normal'...whatever that means. She had a slip up at the first week of taking her medication, she found herself unable to cater for baby Emilias which got her frustrated, she started screaming at Nick about how much she doesn't need him...then, she ran out the house and didn't return until dark, which obviously scared the life of of Nick.

 _"Carla please just come home, Hayley and Emilja are tucked up in bed. I'm worrying about you." Nick sadly says on answer phone. "I promise I won't be angry at you."_

 _Then a few hours later she finally returned..._

 _"Oh thank god! Where the hell have you been! Come here." He tightly wraps her in a hug when she walks through the door. "You're freezing!"_

 _"I'm sorry." She whispers._

 _"No, no. Don't be sorry." He comforts her._

 _"We're going to be okay. I promise you; you'll get through this, we will. As a family." He adds._

And Nick was right. 

It had now been 6 months ever since that and the Tilsley family are as happy as ever.

"Coming then beautiful, there we are." Carla coo's to her nearly 7 month child whilst giving her a bottle. "Is that nice?"

"Morning you two." Nick grins. "It's 7:00, why are you up?"

"She was restless so I thought we should just cuddle and watch films for the rest of the night." Carla replies, her and Emilia were under a fluffy blanket watching some soppy film.

"Well you both look adorable together."

Even with a rocky start at the start of baby Emilias life, her and Carla is a bond no one could ever break. She may of felt like she wasn't a worthy mother at first but she soon realised around the 2 month mark that Emilia was completely dependent on her mother and Carla needed to stop fussing about how she's not good enough and make the effort to prove that she _is_ a good mum

Emilia doesn't even like nick holding her, even if he is her dad. She was a very clingy baby and would only be with people she wanted; which was always Carla. She'd cry in the arms of Roy, Johnny, Kate, Nick. Hayley was the complete opposite though, the chance of meeting new people amazed her so Carla always that as Emilia got older, Hayley would always without fail look out for her younger sibling which made Carla feel warm inside.

 _She loves life._

"Is Hayles still asleep?" Carla questions.

Yep I just checked on her." Nick nods. "Shall we go to the bistro for lunch today? With the whole family?"

"That's all so sudden? Something to tell me?" Carla frowns.

"Well we haven't done it for ages, em's never experienced the tilsleys and connors in full force had she?"

"Lucky her." Carla mutters.

"Come on Car, it'll be great."

"Okay okay." Carla sighs. "But come here first."

Nick leans down and kisses Carla passionately on the lips. "Mmm."

Suddenly a little whimper disrupts their affection and they notice Emilia looking at them with wide eyes whilst sucking on her dummy.

"Are you feeing left out baby?" Nick says softly before kissing her on the nose.

Later that day, they had both arranged for the whole family to meet at the bistro for lunch.

"Hayley what are you doing in here baby girl? We're going to be late." Carla laughs notices her 3 year old sat playing with Barbies in just a nappy. "Nick I told you to get Hayley changed!"

"Oh yeah I needed to see to Emilia becuase she was crying!" Nick calls back.

"She's got her room in a state nick! Barbies are everywhere and we're already 10 minutes late!" She tuts belutbshe can't hide the smirk that forms as she stares at Hayley playing.

"Aw look how pretty you look!" She kisses Hayley after she has tied her brown hair in two bunches on the top of her head.

"I princess mummy!" She shouts excitedly.

"That's right! Shall we go see everyone?" She questions.

"Yes mummy!!"

"Aw hello guys!" Johnny greets them as the Tilsley family enter the Bistro. Johnny, Kate, Jenny and Aidan were sat down at the table along with Michelle. Then, Gail, David, Shona and Sarah were also there.

The bistro roof was repaired pretty quickly after the accident, during the second month since, it had been mended and refurbished.

"Heya." Carla smiles.

"Oh don't you look lovely Emilia!" Gail coos but right on que, Emilia starts crying.

"Shhh come on baby." Carla bounces her in her hip.

"It's amazing to see Carla with the baby now isn't it?" Johnny says to nick quietly.

"I know, I don't take it for granted" nick replies.

"And especially because this is the place where everything went wrong." Kate pipes up.

"Well she refused to go in here for a while didn't she?" Johnny says.

 _"Come on Car, we haven't been for a catch up for a long time!" Johnny triesnto persuade his oldest daughter._

 _"Johnny no, I'm not ready. I look a state." Carla shakes her head trying to sooth a 3 month old baby in her arms._

 _"I'll take care of her whilst you have a shower."_

 _"Johnny I just said no!" She snaps. "What part of that do you not understand?"_

 _"You look fine Car! It'll be nice to get some fresh air." He says._

 _"I don't want to be in the bistro." She blatantly refuses. "...and especially not with my children."_

 _"Why not love?"_

 _"Don't you get it Johnny? That place almost killed me and Emilia. Why the hell would I step foot in that place knowing what it's down to me, my family. I am not the same and I never will be. I'm damaged." Carla cries._

 _"Aw Carla come here!" He tried to comfort_ _her but she backs away._

 _"No leave me alone!"_

"She's come so far." Johnny smiles in pride.

"Are you guys talking about me?" Carla says.

"Just talking about how nice it is to see you and Emilia." Nick replies.

"Oh well I think she wants a cuddle with auntie 'chelle." Carla says noticing Michelle stood behind Kate watching on.

"I'm always up for a cuddle!" She hugs Emilia and breaths in her baby scent. "Her outfit is so cute."

Emilia was wearing little white tights with a denim pinafore (which was too big because everyone said how much of a petite baby she was). She had a pale baby pink long-sleeve top underneath it with black shoes with a buckle.

"Mummy dressed her today." Nick says.

"Of course she did, daddy has no sense of style." Carla jokes.

"Ey you were happy to let me dress Hayley earlier." Nick looks over at Hayley whose playing with Sarah.

"But you didn't actually dress her though did you?" She turns to the rest of the people in the conversation. "He left her in a nappy only on her bedroom floor. By the time I walked in there were toys literally everywhere."

Half an hour later, they are sat at a table and they've just ordered their food.

"You Okay Carla?" Gail unexpectedly asks softly.

"Er yeah thanks." Carla smiles.

"Is it bringing back a few memories?" She says quietly, noticing that Carla didn't want others to hear this conversation.

"Yeah a few, I'm fine with blocking it out whilst talking to people but when I'm just sat here. I think of how I was stood up...when it happened. And I don't want my girls out of my sight." Carla explains.

"It's bound to be difficult Carla. Have you spoken to nick?"

"No, I tell him everything but sometimes I just don't want to worry him over nothing or feel like I'm just offloading all my problems to him. He's been great."

"And he's seen the worst of me now so he won't leave me. I really did hit rock bottom." Carla adds.

"You need to think of the future now.." Gail encourages her.

"Thank you Gail." Carla smiles.

Now eating, the family are having normal discussions and genuinely having a really good time.

"Yeah I do need a job!" Sarah complains in a conversation with nick.

"What happened to your old one?" Nick chuckles.

"It's a long story but I can't just sit here doing nothing. I have 2 kids to look after!"

"Sarah what kind of job are you looking for?" Carla pipes up.

"Anything really, as long as it doesn't involve the outdoors." Sarah narrows her eyes suspiciously. "Why?"

"How'd you feel being my PA at the factory?" Carla questions.

"Car you're not even back at work yet." Nick inputs.

"Well in the next month or so I'll be dropping in now and again so I need someone to help me out. I couldn't think of anyone better."

"It's not a bad idea. With me gone, you could need an extra pair of hands." Johnny pipes up.

"Exactly. So what you reckon?" Carla's eyes glint.

"Yes of course!! I'll take you on that offer! Thanks so much Carla." Sarah wraps her arms tightly around Carla.

As carla released Sarah, she looks over at the door and sees Peter entering with Simon.

"Be right back." Carla excuses herself. "Hey."

"Oh hey. It's nice to see you out and about again." Peter civilly says.

"Yeah how are you now Carla?" Simon questions.

"I'm getting there thanks. I'm a million times better than how I was when I first left hospital but I know I'm not going to be back to the old me any time soon though." Carla smiles.

"You seem like the old Carla to me." Simon says.

"Hmm well that's thanks to all the medication I'm on." Carla winks.

"Well you've handled the situation brilliantly Car. Do you know how strong you are for what you've been through? You are in the building which nearly took yours and your daughters life away." Peter tells her.

"I'm not the strong one-..."

"Yes you are Carla!"

"No Nick is. Everything that's happened doesn't just affect me, nick has had to hear people say that his only biological child and his wife could die any second. He watched me deteriorate and he helped me back up." She explains.

"Carla come on, I'm doing a toast." Nick calls.

"Coming. Seeya guys." Carla smiles gratefully before going back over to the table and holding her glass up.

"I just want to say something. It won't be long because I know how much she hates public affection and cheesy sayings. But I'm so proud of my beautiful wife. Without her, I don't know what I'd be like today but having her by my side is just everything a man could ask for. Carla I love you so much."

"Aww come here you big softy." Carla giggles as Nick comes over to her and they kiss.

"And one more thing!" He smiles.

"What?" She narrows her eyes excitedly as he goes on one key and holds her hands.

"I know we're already married but would you do the honours of being my wife...again. How'd you feel about a blessing." Nick says.

"Nick we're already married you silly beggar." She laughs tearfully.

"Our wedding wasn't exactly perfect though was it? We should have a perfect wedding, no complications and also our daughter can we involved then."

"Fine let's do it. I'll marry you again!" She squeals as everyone cheers.

"I love you so much." He lifts her up once she's stood and spins her around.

"I love you too." They passionately kiss.

 _Everything is finally perfect._

 _ **Omg so this is the last chapter!!! I can't believe it. Thanks so much for all your reviews, they meant so much to me. Their might be a sqeaul in the future so if you want that, comment below your thoughts and ideas on what you'd want to see. Thanks again! :)**_


End file.
